<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noël érotique. by Hermione_Stranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866241">Noël érotique.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger'>Hermione_Stranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Desk Sex, Dom Fleur Delacour, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fleur Delacour Has a Penis, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Good Slytherins, Humiliation kink, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Ring-gag, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fleurmione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson, undersecretary to Minister of Magic Granger, decides to spy on her boss through the peephole in her office on Christmas eve. </p><p>Inviting her long-suffering better half Daphne Greengrass along for the ride while the pair pay witness to rather rough and unorthodox trade negotiations between Minister Granger and the French Ambassador Fleur Delacour...with sexy results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's me I'm back and I have trash! hehe Sorry it's been ages since I posted but inspiration seemed to vanish in the winter months but I'm here now with this little Christmas gift for you all. </p><p>I'll be honest this is the most porn-y smutty thing i've written was only meant to be 5k but I had to go adding in fluffy cute nonsense, dialogue, build up and other things to make myself feel better about presenting this filth to anyone to read lol Not sure its gone well might just be a mess of nonsense but oh well its done now haha</p><p>Please don't take it too seriously or be too harsh on it again as mostly its a bit of fun for the festive period and I wanted to try out something a bit out of my comfort zones with some light BDSM and certain kinks i've not written much of. I won't claim to have a huge understanding of BDSM or anything like that so please don't expect a realistic view on it but i tried to make everything consensual and fun with how its set up so no dub-con here.</p><p>It's another Fleurmione fic as I've been requested to write more of them but fair warning this is G!p Fleur(girl penis) or intersex Fleur if you prefer meaning she has both male and female anatomy down there so if you don't wish to read something like that now you know! </p><p>This is likely my last fic of 2020 but I will be back in 2021 I hope to finish my Luna/Bellatrix fic so sorry to anyone waiting on that its just hard to get into a headspace to write darker things for me but I will power through next year. Other planned things I want to try that are floating around my head are as follows.</p><p>Second chapter of Black Blood(unkown length)</p><p>Hermione/Pansy/Daphne/Tracy/Millicent femslash Hermione lost a bet type fic has to serve all Slytherin ladies one-shot</p><p>Ginny/Cho Chang (rest of Gyrffindor female team mates) Cho lost a match to Ginny while she was acting captain so has to attend to the winning team in their locker room/showers femslash one shot</p><p>Hermione/Marietta Edgecombe Hermione's punishment of Marietta is more exterme BDSM master pet type one-shot</p><p>Luna/Hermione crime solving aurors (unkown Length)</p><p>Luna/Hermione/Ginny triad horcrux hunt fic (unkown Length)</p><p>G!p Pansy/Hermione one shot</p><p>Hermione/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda big love square haha Time travel story young black sisters (unknown length)</p><p>Hermione/Bellatrix but Hermione is polyjuiced as Bellatrix lol one shot</p><p>Bellatrix/Mrs Granger(yes Hermione's mum lol) one-shot</p><p>Hermione femslash Harem just Hermione collecting every witch for herself hehe</p><p>This are all just things swirling in my head with no real plan that could come up in future if you like any of them let me know its likely to make choosing once easier if i do get around to it but no promises Girl in the cellar must be finished first.</p><p>Right, think thats everything on you go and enjoy this depraved nonsense if you can haha Comments and Kudo help me keep writing so leave some if you have time. Merry Christmas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wank?" Pansy muttered breathily staring through the peephole in her office into Minister Granger's next door, where quite an enticing and altogether thrilling scene was unfolding. It was very unfitting amongst the innocent atmosphere created by the Christmas tree in the corner and the various other festive decorations that adorned the room.</p><p>"...Or tell Daphne?" Pansy panted with less enthusiasm than she had for the first idea. Pansy looked away from the peephole and back over her shoulder towards her office door frowning deeply. She wondered just exactly how far away secretary Greengrass was and if there was enough time to find her before missing too much of the show. Pansy's mouth had run dry, a bead of sweat formed on her forehead, her hands were shaking and she felt like she was burning up such was the sudden heat coursing through her body. That old farmilar maddening itch was back and it needed to be scratched.</p><p>Pansy knocked off her festive elf hat to try and cool down a little, she never liked the thing anyway. Pansy had wanted a sexy Santa hat like Minister Granger or some of the other ministry witches wore but Daphne loved them to be elves together so she had little choice but go along with it, she'd do anything to make her happy. Pansy's eyes were drawn away from the hat now resting on her knee and back to the peephole as she heard voices once more.</p><p>"You will sign these papers, Minister Granger...or I will make you submit. On your knees, if needs be, and trust me you will kneel willingly or I shall put you on them," A sultry feminine voice said in a heavy unmistakable french accent. Her tone laced with promise and seductive ill-intent, it made Pansy's tummy tie itself up in knots. Such a wonderful cadence would make most witches clutch at their privates instantaneously as all manner of wanton desires would wash over them and drive them to distraction. Pansy was indeed one of those witches. </p><p>Minister Granger let out a spluttering rambling protest of barely coherent outrage as she listened to the Ambassador's demands. No one had ever dared speak to Minister of Magic Granger like this before and the shock was plain to see on her face and permeated her entire being. So incensed Hermione even stood up and slammed her Santa hat on her desk to get across how impudent she found the other woman's demands and tone to be.</p><p>"W-w-what!...Fleur, you can't bloody just come in here and demand...I mean excuse me but...fucking what? Have you been on the fire whiskey?" It was a rare moment of vulgarity from Minister Granger and while it sent a giddy thrill through Pansy she didn't pay her much mind as it was Ambassador Delacour she desperately wished to hear more form at the moment.</p><p>"No, less of that language it's not very...ministerial of you, I shall have to take you over my knee if you insist on behaving like some common street walker from Kockturn Alley 'ermione, I thought you English were all about manners," Ambassador Delacour said a cheeky glint in her eye tutting as she gave a sharp wave of her wand. This wordless spell served to silence Minister Granger her voice being sealed away by magic. The furious look on her boss's face drove Pansy wild and her mouth fell open a little as she felt her fanny pulse with need.</p><p>'Merlin it's hot watching her be put in her place...oh that little pouty look...she's so cute and furious too...I bet Fleur could fry a steak on her forehead right about now,' Pansy thought effectively vibrating with joy at the sight before her, it was clear Fleur was going to take out a lot of frustration on Hermione this evening and she couldn't wait to see things unfold.</p><p> Pansy had noted Fleur had been in a harsh mood when she passed through her office on the way into Hermione's flashing some documents in Pansy's face saying she was there to get them signed. Pansy was normally meant to closely inspect anything before giving guests permission to have an appointment with Minister Granger but Fleur was kind of scary when she was in a foul mood so Pansy had let out a small whimpered 'Yes, okay in you go,' and let Fleur barge straight into Hermione's office.</p><p>"Don't pout at me...I can smell your wet 'chatte' minister, don't act like you don't enjoy being treated like this. A firm hand from a more powerful witch willing to bring you to heel, that is what you truly desire," Fleur continued goading Hermione and the vulgar language made Pansy's head spin and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know much French but she knew what 'Chatte' meant as ever she'd had Daphne teach her the dirty stuff first and hadn't yet bothered with the rest of the language.</p><p>'Speaking of Daph...what in Merlin's name do I do?' Pansy thought going back to her dilemma.</p><p>"Oooh....Wank?...or tell Daph?" Pansy repeated to herself further desperation in her voice letting out a tiny groan at what a tough bind she was in between wishing to indulge the wicked inferno between her legs or the equally irresistible need to inform her girlfriend of these scandalous events and get her in on the action. </p><p>Pansy shifted about on her knees awkwardly completely torn on what to do as a loud pleasure laden moan came from next door. Pansy forced her eye back to the peephole and saw Minister Granger had drawn her own wand and removed the silencing charm placed upon her but this had caused Ambassador Delacour to rush forward and snatch the wand from the younger woman's hand while pinning her lower half against her desk as she did so. Fleur was very athletic and kept herself in good shape so she overpowered the more bookish and indoor witch that was Minister Granger rather easily. The physical power imbalance on display really got Pansy's motor running more than ever as did Fleur's next sentence.</p><p>"Oh that was very naughty Minister...you will make this afternoon so very hard on yourself," Fleur said tossing Hermione's wand over her shoulder where it landed in a fish tank and began sinking to the bottom as Fleur moved one of her hands to slowly sink down Hermione's trembling body mirroring the pace of the wand as it too sank lower and lower. Fleur tenderly caressed a breast through Hermione's blouse making the witch gasp as her hand moved swiftly along southward giving Hermione no time to mourn the loss of her wand.</p><p>"W-what on earth... do you think you're doing Ambassador! This can not stand, we are in a place of work... Oh...oh Merlin...you simply can't put your hand... d-down there...I...oh," Minister Granger sighed blissfully despite her protests and the vengeful look in her eye as the French witch evidently kept her hand wherever it was not giving a damn about their current surroundings.</p><p>"Ah, it's always the same one simple slip of my hand into this general area and it's as good as casting Aguamenti on your knickers...such a dirty little English witch," The foreign witch sighed as a delectable whimper fell from Minister Granger's lips, her cheeks glowing red as tomatoes she was seemingly dumbstruck and had lost her usually very quick and sharp tongue for the moment. </p><p>"I'm going to fuck you, then you will sign the documents and that's all there is to it mon chéri," Fleur's voice was strict and firm her words so matter of fact that they seemed to make Pansy and Hermione both grow ever slicker with desire. She was so sure of herself like nothing in the world could ever contend with her, the arrogance was astounding yet oh so pleasing to behold. Pansy especially enjoyed it as she had never seen anyone who could seemingly so simply put Hermione Granger in her place.</p><p>"Oh I love your soft silky...what do you English say? muff?...oh the hair tickles me so nicely, I like a good bush on my witch...oh 'ermione do tell me, what's that oil you use on this region again? I simply must acquire some from Fred and George," Fleur inquired casually curling Hermione's pubic hair between her delicate fingers teasing her in a very effective fashion as Hermione had seemed to truly lose her senses and could only stare at Fleur her heavily lidded eyes barely staying open unable to form a response.</p><p>Pansy rocked about in frustration her own knickers growing ever damper as she bit her lip looking to the peephole and back at her office door, still agonising over what exactly she should do. Daphne needed to get in on this and Pansy simply had to get off on this! The thought of missing a single second of this glorious depravity was horrifying to think about, however.</p><p>'No one has ever faced as hard a call as this in the history of the magical world,' Pansy thought wringing her hands barely able to keep herself upright as her head swam with excitement and anxiety about this situation.</p><p>Pansy heard the French witch begin to speak in her native tongue, she hadn't a clue what she was saying now but it sounded filthy and made her arousal rise to new dizzying heights.</p><p>'I can't keep listening to this...I'll go mad...but I need to know what she's saying...and for that, I'll need Daphne,' Pansy thought swallowing hard as her cheeks began to burn as red hot as her bosses as heat continued to flow throughout her entire body. Fleur meanwhile continued to whisper in rapid sexy-sounding French to Hermione. All Pansy could make out from her limited knowledge of French was something about 'being bent over' and Hermione having her 'Derrière' put on display and something about making her 'purr' like a kitten.</p><p>Minister Granger had deployed noise-canceling charms all around her office as a security measure and normally Pansy wouldn't have been able to hear a thing but thanks to that old extendable ear she had gotten off the Weasley twins she could still hear everything plain as day. It truly made the temptation to listen and watch the latest festival of fanny fun times next door all the harder to resist. It was like having a live Christmas special issue of Playwitch magazine playing out before her eyes and ears and Pansy just couldn't help herself. She knew she was probably breaking all kinds of laws by bugging the Minister of Magics office but in her defense, she was only using it to perv on her boss and never listened in on official business or tried to steal state secrets. </p><p>Pansy could tell foreign ministry operatives in explicit vivid detail how Minister Granger sounded as she came and describe her 'O' face with impeccable attention paid to the finest of characteristics. She could go on for literal hours about how she liked to toy with herself while face down on her desk and how she had quite the imagination when it came to transfiguration and charming certain objects around her office and skillfully put them to work for her wanton desires. </p><p>The exact shape and size of the birthmark on her arse that was shaped like a cat's paw print could also be discussed at length. However such operatives would not get a single word out of her about Minister Granger's schemes, plots or other political machinations. If the goings-on next door weren't sexy when Pansy would attempt a little spying she would yawn in disappointment cover the Peephole back up hide her extendable ear and go back to her paperwork. Still, Minister Granger would likely hex Pansy's tits off if she ever found out about her little voyeuristic streak regardless of what Pansy chose and chose not to spy on.</p><p>"So last chance darling...you truly won't sign? I'm I really going to have to get... 'rough' with you Minister, "The Ambassadors harsh yet seductive voice said the heavy french accent as ever continuing to make Pansy just about flood her knickers and drawing her out of her reverie as she finally landed on a decision for her earlier quandary.</p><p>"Ohhhh tell Daphne!" Pansy moaned at last making a choice unable to hold back from sharing this information with her best friend and lover. The witch stood and pulled on her stupid elf hat again as Daphne would note its absence otherwise and get all huffy. Pansy next made some adjustments to the peephole in her office enlarging it so both she and Daphne could share, she next placed a large purple cushion below the peephole for them to comfortably kneel down on before she covered up the peephole with the portrait she'd had installed to hide her dirty little secret. </p><p>Then Pansy was off rushing from her office to find her co-worker, even though it was painful to tear her eyes and ears away from such a juicy situation. The thought of watching the debauchery playout with Daphne viewing the seedy scene along with her as they got each other off was too delectable to ignore. They had jointly spied on the Minister before as she masturbated at her desk to relieve some stress of the daily grind of being the Minister of magic but they'd never seen her with another person properly before. </p><p>This was a unique filthy depraved opportunity that Pansy's sleazy soul just couldn't pass up. Pansy had sometimes heard Hermione and Fleur having some fun together before but they had always moved into the small bedroom that was attached to Hermione's office for when the minister had a reason to stay overnight at the ministry.</p><p>However today things had gotten heated in the main office and didn't seem like they were about to shift to the bedroom anytime soon. It was strange of Fleur to be so harsh with Hermione or for them to be in any way rough with each other as they normally had a very delicate tender relationship. They tried to keep it all hush hush and hidden of course as it just wouldn't do for the Minister of magic to date a foreign ambassador from another ministry due to the conflict of interests that could arise. </p><p>Pansy was sure only she and Daphne knew the full truth of the matter and that they were the only ones who could confirm anything about this secret romance but they had kept the knowledge to themselves not wishing to face Minister Granger's fury if they were caught talking about it and more importantly Pansy simply didn't want to lose her chance to perv on the pair.</p><p>'Please don't be too far away Daph...I don't want to miss the fore-play all the dirty talk will be going on and I don't speak French but I'm sure tFleur said something about arse kissing...oh Merlin arse kissing is always so good!' Pansy thought a dreamy look on her face as she rushed out into the busy corridor outside her office and making a b-line right to Daphne's office. Her head swimming with all manner of filth as she sped around trying not to bang into people going the opposite direction. The corridors were decked out in Christmas decorations and a few faires zoomed about sprinkling their dust and singing Christmas tunes currently they were doing jingle-bells. </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust she could do without hearing any of these repetitive irritating songs ever again but Minister Granger had insisted everyone get in a jolly mood. Though it seemed by her ill-temper this order hadn't extended to the French Ambassador which was curious. Pansy mused about Fleur's attitude today and was so lost in her thoughts she almost collided with a group of Goblins who were walking in single file down the corridor muttering to themselves about 'idiotic human festivals'. </p><p>"Sorry, excuse me...randy witch coming through, careful you lot or Daphne will want you all done up like elves...and that would cause a diplomatic incident for sure" Pansy muttered sarcastically under her breath squeezing past all the Goblins and other ministry staff who were rushing here and there. Pansy was light on her feet and managed to slip through them all as she was very slender and rather small, a quick mover when she had to be. </p><p>"Rats, not them," Pansy groaned before she turned her head to one side and let her hair hide her face as Potter and his pal Weasley passed by chatting about another raid they had planned on a dark magical artifact importation ring.</p><p>"Why does Nymphadora always give us all the hard graft...scoping the place out writing detailed reports...can't she get some poindexter to do this part and then you and I can just bust in during the raid and hex everyone into submission? It's bloody freezing out this time of year and there's going to be another snow storm tonight," Ron grumbled dejectedly as Potter just shook his head and rolled his eyes before chuckling at his hapless partner's outdated and rather lackadaisical attitude to Auror work.</p><p>"Cheer up mate Lavendar's going to wait up for you right? Hot chocolate and a Christmas Eve shag by the fireplace way I heard it?... All I'm likely to get off Ginny is a smack around the face for making her wait up late," Harry said which seemed to placate Ron for the time being as he gave Harry a playful nudge as they walked on past Pansy thankfully taking no notice of her.</p><p>'How that twat passed basic Auror training I'll never know...bet Nymphadora just let him in because he's Potters bum-chum,' Pansy thought scoffing at the pair all the while trying to repress the knowledge that she only got her own job at the ministry due to Daphne doing some arse kissing and talking her up to Minister Granger beforehand saying how much she had changed.</p><p>'Well...speaking of arse kissing Hermione's about to be doing some of her own in a minute so let's get a move on people!' Pansy thought shoving past the last few people who stood between her and Daphne's office. Lots of staff were taking it easy munching mince pies and dancing around with tinsel enjoying a glass of Goblin red as there wasn't much actual work to be done this Christmas as Minister Granger had managed to keep the country from falling into a crisis for a third year straight. Pansy ducked past a pair of wizards who were pulling crackers managing to avoid the live bat that flew out from the cracker and making it to Daphne's door.</p><p>Pansy gave a sharp knock on Daphne's open office door not even waiting for a response before immediately inviting herself inside.</p><p>"Oh, why are you always off galavanting all over the place when I need you Daph! We're missing all the action you daft mare!" Pansy groaned in annoyance as her eyes darted around the office and she realised in a split second secretary Greengrass was not present. Pansy took a brief look at her desk and the enchanted marble crow which Daphne used as a paperweight turned its head and squawked up at Pansy.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Lady Greengrass is away from her desk at the moment might I take a message?" The bird cawed and Pansy smirked before replying.</p><p>"Yeah...tell her she's got a fat arse... and needs to stop leaving her post, thanks, Terry," Pansy said blowing a kiss to the stone bird spinning on her heel and exiting the office to look for Daphne elsewhere smiling as she imagined what Daphnes face would be like when the bird gave her that message at some point in the future.</p><p>"Oi you think you're funny Parkinson? Giving me a scarf and that...that other 'thing' for secret Santa," Marietta Edgecombe said giving Pansy a harsh shove looking rather miffed.</p><p>"Hey the whole point of secret Santa is...oh never mind, What's the matter...wasn't it the right colour...I heard you whispering to Chang over breakfast a few weeks back about how you wanted one of those new Weasley twins wand-shaped vibrators...you naughty little witch," Pansy teased winking at the irate and red-faced Marietta.</p><p>"You shouldn't listen in on private conversations...though, did you like the vibrating snitch love eggs?" Marietta questioned her temper cooling as she became more curious.</p><p>"Not had a chance to use them yet...but me and Daph will let you know...now out the way sulky knickers...I've places to be...witches to shag," Pansy said muttering the last part to herself as headed onward on her search for Daphne leaving Marietta behind to roll her eyes.</p><p>"She better not be off flirting with that clumsy cow over at the magical law enforcement office again!" Pansy snapped biting her lip rushing in the direction of the head Aurors office just-in-case. Such was the woman's pace she almost knocked over a witch who was levitating a tray full of steaming hot tea's and coffees in front of her.</p><p>"Oi! Careful Parkinson you're nearly as bad as Nymphadora. Daphnes having a word with her about that latest accident as we speak," The purple-robed witch said sighing and shaking her head. Pansy grinned as the woman had inadvertently provided her with confirmation that her next destination was the correct one for finding Daphne.</p><p>"Sorry, Maggie...bit of a mission...merry Christmas," Pansy said slipping past her before continuing to speak to herself.</p><p>"Bloody knew she'd be off with that pink-haired dozy dipstick! Giving me the run around like this...I'm going to slap the pair of them when I get a hold of them!" Pansy muttered through gritted teeth as she marched up to the office of Nymphadora Tonks not even knocking this time and rudely barging in her hands on her hips a scowl on her face.</p><p>"Excuse me Daphne Greengrass what happened to 'our' diet that you were so keen on strictly enforcing just last night when I wanted some extra chocolate frogs!" Pansy cried stomping up to Daphne and glaring at the witch as she hurriedly scoffed down the last of a slice of a chocolate Christmas cake.</p><p>"It was only one slice and I was going to bring you a slice too, wasn't I Tonks?" Daphne said looking to Tonks with pleading eyes but the Auror only managed to get out a mumbled in-audible reply as she was busying finishing her own slice of cake.</p><p>"MPhrghhh hmmmansy," Tonks said shrugging her shoulders causally not seeming to understand what Pansy's attitude was all about.</p><p>"Quiet you, stop trying to put moves on my girlfriend I'm onto you, Nymphadora Tonks! Just because you can use that special gift of yours to give yourself a big jiggly behind doesn't mean Daphne's interested...you...you little sneaky pink-haired...witch thief!" Pansy rambled dramatically pointing her finger right in Tonks's bemused face before she grabbed Daphne by the arm and started dragging her outside. Tonks finished her cake and gave Pansy a rude two-fingered hand sign to her back folding her arms.</p><p>"You! out here now!" Pansy said through gritted teeth pulling Daphne outside Tonks office and slamming the door behind her just as Daphne managed to shoot an apologetic smile at Tonks before the door closed.</p><p>Tonks sighed to herself and draped some tinsel around her shoulders lazing in her chair a hand disappearing down below her desk as she gave a soft groan.</p><p>"You done banishing them wackspurts and all that yet Luna?" Tonks asked as a smiling doe-eyed dirty-blonde girl pulled her slick face out from between the head Aurors legs.</p><p>"Not quite yet...I have to be very thorough with my tongue to make sure you are fully purged...was that Pansy just now, she seemed to be in a rather poor mood," Luna said in her dreamy voice beaming up at Tonks who just shrugged.</p><p>"I dunno little pouty mare always acts like that around me, thinks I'm after Daphne!...but I've got you to keep the wacks-a-thingys away init?" Tonks said patting Luna's head.</p><p>"You certainly do, now please lay back and relax till I finish the procedure, then I can get that interview for the Quibbler," Luna said sweetly and Tonks nodded placing her hand softly on the back of Luna's head and guiding her back to warm inviting wet snatch the lips as pink as the little love heart-shaped patch of pubic hair that Luna soon had her nose nestled in.</p><p>"Yeah...no problem love...just you work away and I'll finish this paperwork and you'll get your interview. This is the best Christmas gift anyone's gotten me this year..oh and if anyone else comes by just keep going and stay out of sight...or everyone will want a 'free wackspurtter purification ritual'," Tonks chuckled before stifling a moan as Luna drove her tongue deeper inside her. </p><p>'Those wacksa-whats-its must be really dug in down there' Tonks thought with a grin before putting on her glasses and looking over Harry and Ron's latest findings about the illegal dark magical items importation ring. The pink-haired Auror doing her best to stave off her orgasm until she was finished reading as the extra stimulation from Luna really helped keep her awake unlike how she normally ended up when reading these tedious things.</p><p>Meanwhile outside the head Aurors office, Pansy was busy trying to drag Daphne away as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Oh let go of me Pans, what's up your arse today?" Daphne scolded ripping her arm free of a still fuming Pansy who took a deep breath a little grin working its way onto her face before she responded.</p><p>"Well...nothing at the moment... and that's the whole problem," Pansy said switching from fury to seduction in an instant as she took a hold of Daphne's hand and guided it to her backside. Daphne snorted before pushing the randy witch away.</p><p>"Oh, not again Pansy we talked about this! No more getting hot and heavy at work...anymore shagging or spying  and we're going to get caught and fired!" Daphne said shaking her head in exasperation.</p><p>"Oh but it's fine for little miss alternative, punky, witch stealer in there to try and get off while she's talking to you?" Pansy demanded folding her arms.</p><p>"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Daphne asked raising her eyebrows sky-high.</p><p>"Oh come off it Daph...she had one of her hands under the desk...and she was all red-faced and sweaty...she was bloody wanking over you while you were talking to her!" Pansy accused clenching her fists, Daphne snorted with laughter and shook her head. The laughing witch had noted Tonks had something going on below her desk and she had glimpsed a dirty blonde headed witch being shoved under it out of sight just as she had walked in. </p><p>Daphne had pretended not to notice Luna in order not to mortify herself or indeed the Auror and jeopardise her chance at getting a slice of the delicious Christmas cake Tonks had been sharing out all afternoon. So Daphne had stood there making casual conversation asking to take a piece of cake for Pansy all the while pretending she didn't know Luna Lovegood was on her knees pleasuring Tonks for Merlin only knew what reason, as with Luna there was indeed always a reason other than just 'because it was fun'.</p><p>"What are you laughing at...oh never mind, that silly witch can play with herself right through New Year for all I care we have to get a move on we're missing the show!" Pansy cried her temper leaving her as her lust took over once more.</p><p>"What show? Pansy, you aren't really still using that peephole...we really need to stop before..." Daphne didn't get to finish as Pansy cut her off grabbing her hand in both of hers. </p><p>"You don't understand, Minister Grangers about to get railed by the french ambassador! Right in her office this time and I think we'll see everything! She's wearing a Santa hat Daph...it'll be so sexy...Minister Granger might put hers back on too? Oh, come on you have to want to see this," Pansy whined trying to grab Daphne again and drag her along back to her office.</p><p>"You mean Fleur Delacour? That quarter Veela, that looks like a bloody goddess? She's just going to take Hermione on her own desk?" Daphne questioned eyes going wide.</p><p>"Yes! I tell you about the inner workings of her hidden relationship with our minister every evening, don't you ever listen to me? Now come on we're going to miss all the juicy stuff...by the way, did you know Veela have both witch and wizard equipment down below? This is going to be amazing! I wish I had a camera...shame that Creevy kid from Wizarding Chronicle isn't here today or I'd nab his," Pansy said swooning biting her lip in excitement thinking of all the sweet sweet filth they were about to witness.</p><p>"Of course I know that about Veela...I'm the bloody one who told you about that! Who's the one that doesn't listen now!" Daphne said smugly giving Pansy a little slap before continuing.</p><p>"We can't keep spying on Hermione, Pansy! I'm sure she's onto us, you don't get to be Minister of Magic without having eyes and ears everywhere...we should quit while we're ahead, no more wanking off to what she gets up to in her office!" Daphne pleaded and Pansy let out a moan pouting and stamping her foot like a child who'd just had their favorite toy confiscated.</p><p>"Please Daph! It sounds like they're going to get really rough, Minister Granger won't sign some new trade deal around the importation tax on French-made magical goods or something, and Fleur is pissed! I reckon she'll pound Hermione right through her desk, you can't expect me to believe you don't want to see that...oh just come watch with me...I'll do anything you want while we watch?" Pansy said trying to sweeten the deal and to her gleeful joy, Daphne's expression switched from worry and outrage to one of contemplation. </p><p>"Anything?" Daphne asked and Pansy nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yes...and I might give you a taste of your very special present tonight when we get home...it's something you've been dying to get," Pansy said a wicked little smile on her lips.</p><p>"Not...The Bad Thestral 3000? you got one? The most sought after magical strap-on ever?" Daphne gasped a hand clutching dramatically over her heart as her eyes swam with a child-like excitement.</p><p>"My lips are sealed Daphne Greengrass, now come on...and hey remember what I said to you on our first date," Pansy asked putting on some puppy dog eyes and trying to be as cute as possible to further entice her girlfriend to get a shift on.</p><p>"Is it wrong to go down on you on our first date?" Daphne said snorting with laughter and Pansy went a little red in the face dropping her puppy dog act briefly to hit Daphne a slap on the arm of her own.</p><p>"No! the other things...the sweet romantic things," Pansy cried pouting again and Daphne laughed.</p><p>"I dunno... first one was pretty romantic in itself I thought...but you also said...I never want to be apart from you Daphne Greengrass, you're everything to me...now come on let's get in some trouble," Daphne said sighing as she felt her heart swell as Pansy beamed at her.</p><p>"Yes...and I meant it you know...now come spy on the Minister of Magic as she gets a proper seeing to in her office on Christmas eve with me, while fairies sing increasingly annoying festive muggle songs!" Pansy said smiling ear to ear taking Daphne's arm in her own and the witch let out a deep breath and nodded her agreement.</p><p>"Screw it lets go Pans," Daphne said a twinkle in her eye and Pansy let out an excited little squeak and began dragging Daphne along back to her office as quick as she could manage it dodging as many co-workers as they could almost creating three minor accidents and a diplomatic incident with a Chinese wizard but not having time to stop and see the fallout.</p><p>"Careful Pansy, we're going to end up in a disciplinary hearing if you're not careful, I swear we'll be looking for new jobs soon if you don't pay more attention," Daphne groaned still being dragged along.</p><p>"Well as long as I get to see Fleur shag minister Granger rotten beforehand that's fine, I'll be ready to move to a new job then," Pansy said beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>"What new job?" Daphne asked snorting with laughter shaking her head.</p><p>"I mean you don't think I'm going to work at the ministry forever, do you? I already told you of my grand plans Daph," Pansy said giggling as Daphne rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Not that 'witches only massage parlor' idea...Handsy Pansys? You'll never get permission to set up a place with a name like that in the middle of Diagon Alley, the other business owners won't stand for it. A massage parlor with happy endings for witches doesn't even seem like something that there's a gap in the market for...isn't it mostly wizards who indulge in that kind of seedy thing?" Daphne said scoffing at the idea as she had done a dozen times before.</p><p>"You'd be surprised what some witches desire Daphne Greengrass! I know of many that would love to make use of a witch only massage place and get off on doing it. They don't like the idea of going near any shady spots in knockturn alley who could cater to such things, they want a classy reputable establishment in a safe place like the main street of Diagon Alley and that's what I'm going to give them...one day once I have enough funds," Pansy said confidently and Daphne couldn't help but smile at her determination.</p><p>"Well... won't you at least think of a name change...something less lewd than Handsy Pansys? Like...Sapphic Sensations...or something," Daphne offered and Pansy snorted.</p><p>"Ha! I knew it you have given some serious thought to my business venture, after all, you've had that name locked and loaded for months now I bet!" Pansy said pointing a finger at Daphne looking very pleased as Daphne's cheeks went a little pink.</p><p>"Well with how often you mention it, I will admit it has been on my mind awhile but just who are you going to get to work in this massage place exactly? do you even know anyone qualified to be masseuse?" Daphne asked sighing and Pansy give her a wicked grin as they dodged out of the way of a series of owls taking post down the corridor.</p><p>"Well there's me for a start, I got my license a few months back...then I can get you yours over the summer," Pansy said winking at Daphne who gave the witch a withering look.</p><p>"You can't be serious Pansy...you want me, your girlfriend, to help you massage and get random witches off for a living?" Daphne said through gritted teeth and Pansy bit her lip before hurriedly changing the subject.</p><p>"We'll discuss all this later...come on we're missing the show and all this massage talk is making me randier than ever. Let's hurry Daph, it's like Niagra falls down there," Pansy groaned as Daphne chuckled her temper lifting and she almost lost her balance nearly tripping such was the ferocity at which Pansy was pulling her along, however she managed to stay on her feet.</p><p>"Hey, you didn't start rubbing yourself off early did you...without me? Is that why you're so on edge?" Daphne questioned giving Pansy a semi-menacing glance as it occurred to her Pansy shouldn't be this pent up if she'd only seen a few seconds of what was happening in minister Grangers office.</p><p>"No!...well...maybe a little...oh but never mind that let's get in here and...oh Hello Percy..." Pansy and Daphne stopped in their tracks as the head of Potions and Magical substances control stepped out of his office and blocked Pansy and Daphne's path back to Pansy's office.</p><p>"Just the witches I wanted to see, we really need to discuss this new legislation around the purposed changes to the standard diameters of potion vials," Percy Weasley said cheerily as he pulled out some documents and began rambling away as Pansy and Daphne looked at each other and groaned internally.</p><p>'Oh he'll be off on one for hours...we're going to miss everything...oh what to do!" Pansy thought desperately trying to concoct a reason to blow off Percy and get back to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>********</p><p>"Pansy sure likes to take her sweet time, I'll give them another few minutes before checking for them again," Fleur sighed highly impatient for the return of Hermione's undersecretary.</p><p>"She probably got into an argument with someone in another department, hopefully, she isn't sent to my office for a disciplinary meeting or our little plan will be over," Hermione said frowning thinking about how volatile Pansy could be on occasion.</p><p>"Surprised she didn't take a closer look at all these documents you were carrying before letting you in," Hermione mused glancing at the papers Fleur had used as a prop to get into her office without suspicion.</p><p>"Well I was rather quick and just held them under her nose for a second before marching right on in, Pansy is surprisingly timid around me and didn't really try to stop me," Fleur said with a wicked grin.</p><p>"What's written in these anyway its not actually trade negotiation documents right?" Hermione asked her curiosity taking over as she picked up the prop Fleur had left on her desk and proceed to barely read the first line before she was already rolling her eyes and raising an eyebrow at Fleur.</p><p>"You think you're really funny don't you," Hermione said dryly shaking her head as Fleur grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Oh I know I'm funny," Fleur said confidently with a smug smile as she leaned over Hermione and read part of the mock document she had drawn up.</p><p>"The Magical Sex Toy Registration act, really? You are so juvenile Fleur," Hermione sighed all the while suppressing a smile unwilling to allow Fleur the satisfaction of knowing that she was indeed a little tickled by the notion. Fleur had actually gone into a fair amount of detail for what was a throw away prop, Hermione counted at least thirty pages before stopping and deciding she might actually read through all this stuff for a laugh later.</p><p>"It's a good idea, no? So many strange and unusual magical sex toys are being imported and crafted every day, some could prove dangerous in the wrong hands the minister of magic should keep a file on such things...perhaps even set up a new department on sex magic?" Fleur suggested eyes alive with mischief as Hermione found it harder and harder not to let her lips twist into a grin.</p><p>"I suppose you would want me to appoint a certain foreign ambassador as the head of this new 'Department of Sexual Magic'?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow again sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh well if you think that's for the best I'll get to work right away, Also I'd like to head up the 'Sappho-Maleficarum department' to study witches who love witches in fine detail," Fleur continued as Hermione finally lost it and snorted with laughter slapping Fleur's arm with parchment she was holding with the bogus legislation.</p><p>"Oh shut up! You just want an excuse to see what every witch in the country is using in the bedroom these days so you can turn around and use it on me!" Hermione snapped playfully as Fleur put on a mock 'Who, me? Never!' look.</p><p>"What about a 'Veela biology Department?' to study the virality potency and all-round harnessable properties of Veela seed...you could wear your healer robes and get your surgical glove out again...oh my...I would ever so enjoy being your test subject again Minister," Fleur sighed as Hermione flushed rather red as Fleur called back to a certain role-play session they'd engaged in at home.</p><p>"Careful...or I might sign it into law this very afternoon...you'd be under going..ahem 'extractions' up to maybe several times a day," Hermione said putting on a sultry tone as Fleur smirked at her.</p><p>"Someone's arm is going to be very tired," Fleur responded and Hermione snorted again muttering 'yeah...yours!' before setting aside the fake documents on her table thinking that perhaps someday she would take a 'Sexual Magic Department' into serious consideration.</p><p>"Is there any reason why you chose Christmas eve for this little performance? I can't help be a little curious about the timing and how you have kept me celibate all month just for this evening?" Fleur said narrowing her eyes a questioning look etched on her face.</p><p>"Well...you know its Dean and Seamus's wedding in the New Year, we're both invited...and well I know how you can be at weddings...all that romance makes you so randy and I don't want you dragging me off to shag during the best man's speech or something like what happened with Harry and Ginny. So I thought for all of December up till now i'd let you get nice and pent up before reliving you over the next twelve days till you are utterly drained and can't cause trouble at the wedding," Hermione said smiling wickedly at her fendish little plan as Fleur snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Harry and Ginny's wedding was a one-time thing...I was drunk," Fleur said giving a dismissive wave of her hand and a quick shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"Well there was also Fred and Angelina's wedding...oh and what about...argghg" Hermione was cut off as Fleur covered her mouth with her hand abruptly.</p><p>"Oh alright so I have some wedding kink or something I don't know...you always get asked to be a maid of honor and your dresses are so cute and yes the romance of the occasion does something to me...I can't help it...please do not go on about it 'ermione," Fleur pleaded a rare blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Okay I won't...you are happy about your twelve days of 'lustmas' though right?" Hermione asked frowning slightly as Fleur snorted at that title Hermione had come up with for this event and pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Oh I love it, a wonderful idea...a very witty name," Fleur said the last part a little too sarcastically for Hermione's liking and she pushed the witch away pouting a little.</p><p>"Well, what would you call it?" Hermione questioned a tad irritated.</p><p>"Twelve days of... Noël érotique?" Fleur suggested and Hermione laughed this time.</p><p>"That's just essentially the same as mine...only it just sounds fancy and sexier in French!" Hermione cried giving Fleur a push before the two started playfighting and slapping each other back and forth till Fleur got a little two excited and grabbed Hermione firmly by the arse with both hands squeezing her harshly before leaning into her neck to pepper it with kisses from warm tender lips.</p><p>"Ah...wait no stop...we can't start yet...Fleur steady on!" Hermione said managing to squirm out of the pouting older woman's arms placing a finger to her pouting lips to stop her going for another kiss.</p><p>"Fine! So...now we just stand around and wait, I guess? Oh, I hate waiting, Veela are impulsive you know. Let's hope your secretary finds Daphne without incident and hurries back soon. I can't keep my hands off you much longer 'ermione," Fleur said starting very frustrated but shifting into sarcastic as she went along giving Hermione a sly wink taking deep breaths as her lust retreated for the time being.</p><p>"The feeling is mutual Fleur. Thanks for doing this with me by the way. I know it's a bit wild and out there...and just perverse," Hermione said biting her lip as Fleur chuckled.</p><p>"I think it's wonderful. It's good to get out of our comfort zones and do some dirty indulgent debasement now and again no? Witches should live deliciously, besides you're always doing delightfully depraved things for me at home so why shouldn't I do the same for you sometimes?" Fleur said a mischievous grin on her lips and Hermione knew right away what the older woman was thinking about. All manner of lustful memories passed through Hermione's mind making her core burn with need.</p><p>Hermione let a coy smile cross her own face as she recalled the numerous occasions she had sprung a kinky little surprise on Fleur while she'd stayed over at Hermione's. </p><p>*******</p><p>The Minister of Magic had their own house in Diagon Alley of course but Hermione had preferred to live in a muggle housing estate not far from her parent's place. Hermione liked to live in relative obscurity among muggles as to keep herself grounded she liked being able to pop over to see her mum and dad and continued doing her best to keep it under wraps that she now essentially was the most powerful witch in the country. </p><p>Hermione didn't wish her parents to worry too much and wanted them to relax after everything she'd put them through with those memory charms and having them live in Australia for a year. Not many knew of Hermione's second home in the sleepy muggle estate and that was the way both Fleur and Hermione preferred it as it allowed them to keep their relationship on the down-low. </p><p>Fleur was basically a permanent resident at Hermione's home these days and the pair had engaged in all manner of thrilling activities and lived in relative domestic bliss. Most recently Hermione and the French beauty had been enjoying themselves in the kitchen. Hermione liked to cook and Fleur did the dishes, though they swapped around when they felt like it. </p><p>Normally Fleur would have just used magic to clean everything in an instant and detested engaging in menial tasks but Hermione preferred she do it the muggle way as she didn't like the 'magical smell' that she said would cling to the plates. Fleur had scoffed at this and told Hermione she was just imagining things but she had done as her lover wished in the end.</p><p>"You are cruel to me 'ermione turning me into a dishwasher, my poor delicate hands...oh if Gabrielle saw me like this," Fleur had muttered mostly sarcastically as she'd stood at Hermione's sink washing away one evening. Meanwhile, Hermione had sat at the kitchen table finishing the glass of orange juice she'd had with the evening's dinner trying not to let Fleur get a rise out of her with her petty complaints. </p><p>Hermione couldn't help it and just had to giggle as Fleur went on muttering and complaining under her breath in rapid French bemoaning this situation even further. Hermione didn't respond this time and instead just admired her. She looked so good from behind(and indeed every other angle) </p><p>Just stood there by the sink in her flowery summery dress the dying light of the setting sun seeming to make her slivery-blonde hair shimmer as it flowed down her back stopping just above her backside. Hermione had bit her lip as a devilish idea sprang upon her and set her core aflame, a little jolt of pleasure making her quim pulse.</p><p>'Time to be a little naughty Hermione,' The minister of magic thought smirking and downing the last of her juice.</p><p>Hermione quietly got to her feet careful not to be heard as she stalked up behind Fleur licking her lips wetting them as she looked Fleur up and down eyes alive with hunger. Hermione leaned in toward Fleur her nose just barely glancing the witch's hair as she inhaled deeply the divine flowery smell that seemed to always surround Fleur driving Hermione wild as another wave of lust had crashed over her. </p><p>Hermione had to suppress a pleasured sigh and silently fell to her knees behind Fleur and in one swift motion, she had put her head up under Fleur's dress hurriedly pulling the stunning Veela's lacy knickers to the side and getting her eager little tongue to work, hungry for her desert. </p><p>There was a sound of plates crashing together in the sink as Fleur lost her grip on the plate she was cleaning and cried out with a blissful moan as Hermione's diligent tongue probed her already twitching pink folds. Fleur's shocked cry made Hermione's heart thunder in her chest. She had been exhilarated by the reaction and semi-terrified that Fleur had been so loud that perhaps the muggle neighbors next door might call the police and report some kind of domestic disturbance occurring next door. </p><p>Hermione wanted to slap herself for not getting some permanent noise-canceling charms in place around her home yet. It was practically essential to have such things in place once you'd decided to take a Veela as a lover as they weren't exactly known for being quiet in the bedroom, or any other room in which they were shagging. Fleur also liked to make Hermione's vocal cords reach pitches the youthful woman had no clue could ever be attainable for her when they went at it. </p><p>So silencing charms would need to be looked into one day soon but for now, Hermione concentrated on lapping at Fleur's sopping wet box letting her arousal coat her mouth and chin. Fleur loved to be eaten from behind and evidently, the surprise combined with the excitement at this casual nature of this sexual encounter was driving Fleur toward her peak in record time.</p><p>Hermione was overjoyed at the erotic symphony of moans and sighs she was drawing from the French witch and it made her wish to drop a hand from Fleur's hips that she was so tightly holding in place and to slip one into her jeans and down her knickers to lazily stroke herself. However, Fleur was in need of Hermione's firm grip at the moment in order to stay upright as her legs kept threatening to give out so Hermione simply groaned in slight frustration into Fleurs cunt and allowed the fire between her own legs to rage on unattended for now.</p><p>"Oui 'ermione that's the spot...oh grab my arse!" Fleur groaned in a demanding haughty tone clinging to the kitchen counter so hard her knuckles turned white. Hermione let out a small satisfied moan on occasion she rather enjoyed being bossed around as long as Fleur was the one doing the bossing. Hermione mumbled a response into Fleurs slick cunt the vibrations causing the Veela to lean forward arching her back and pushing her bum out a little in an attempt to make Hermione go deeper with her greedy warm wet mouth and delightful dancing tongue. </p><p>"Finally the Minister of Magic has realised her true calling in life...to be on her knees servicing me with her big mouth and wicked little tongue," Fleur cried half laughing half sighing in bliss.</p><p>Hermione giggled at this and yet more vibrations made Fleur's legs quake and the youngest Minister of Magic in living memory proceeded to do as she was told and bring her hands up to squeeze and spread the french ambassadors magnificent bum digging her nails in a little causing Fleur to toss her head back and to grind back harder against Hermione's face. Hermione had always loved Fleur's arse it was a toss-up between those piercing fierce blue eyes or the perfectly formed rear end for which immaculate feature of the silvery blonde beauty that Hermione admired the most.</p><p> Hermione felt when it came down to it she couldn't exactly kiss or lick Fleur's eyes so perhaps that meant her backside was the clear victor? Hermione chuckled to herself again at this notion and pressed the tip of her nose between Fleurs spread cheeks so it could rub against her tight pucker this sensation causing Fleur to spin her head around and glare down at Hermione in a strange mix of surprise and utter delight.</p><p>"Ahhhh...Oui right where that cute little nose belongs," Fleur cried reaching a hand back to take up a clump of Hermione's wild brown curls and force her face deeper into her arse and dripping quim. Hermione let out a grunt at the harsh treatment trying to ignore her aching clit and quivering damp hole that was crying out to be touched and instead just kept working over Fleur. Hermione boldly let her tongue travel northward for a time to tease Fleur's arsehole causing the French witch to have to let go of her hair and grab for the counter once more this new forbidden pleasure almost sending her crashing towards her end. </p><p>Hermione, at last, took a hand from Fleur's hip and used her thumb to press lightly onto Fleurs clit, a little tricky from this angle but Hermione got the reaction she wanted, which was Fleur calling her name and swearing to herself in French. Hermione got a smug little look in her eye and went in for the kill taking two fingers and effortlessly sliding them into Fleurs ready cunt groaning as she enjoyed the velvety warm heat and tender flesh clutching down on her invading digits as she quickly began pumping them in and out at a blistering speed.</p><p>As Hermione had feasted on her backside and continued her assault with her fingers Fleur had taken one hand from the counter to reach up under her dress and lower her knickers a little to free her aching Veela cock which had so far gone uncared for during this blissful encounter wishing to take care of it while Hermione concentrated on her quim and bum. Hermione noted the movement however and cheekily reached her free hand around to bat Fleur's hand away from her large appendage making the French witch gasp as Hermione took over that task as well, ever eager to be in control of everything and proving to be the ultimate multi-tasker. </p><p>"Well...being able to spin so many plates at once is how you get to be Minister of magic I suppose," Fleur laughed before descending back into her pleasure-laden moans.</p><p>Hermione grinned and pulled her face out from between Fleur's legs and stood up abruptly still stroking her cock using the fingers from her free hand to keep thrusting into her needy pulsing snatch, Fleur's face was one of utter glee and ecstasy. Hermione let a smug smile cross her face again before she took her hand from Fleur's prick and dipped it into the sink making her hand slick and covering it in soapy suds before resuming her fast-paced jerking.</p><p>"Do you like getting a nice soapy hand job while being fingered by the minister of magic Ambassador Delacour?" Hermione questioned in a sultry tone pressing her lips into Fleur's ear giving her a light kiss on the cheek straight after.</p><p>"H-h...oh...how exactly would anyone not love this...oh Oui 'ermione...I'm...I'm cumming!" Fleur cried her breath hitching her cunt clenching down and spasming around Hermione's fingers while her cock pulsed in Hermione's expert hand and also reached a climax. Fleur's seed was being vigorously pumped out into the sink as Hermione kept stroking at a blinding pace her hand something of a blur. </p><p>Fleur had thrown her head back again her eyes shut tight, Hermione's name falling from her lips over and over again as she bucked her hips. Fleur briefly transformed into her Veela form her face becoming like that of a bird and her body covering itself in feathers as two wings threatened to sprout from her back but thankfully Fleur regained control of herself just in time and she returned her human form.</p><p>Hermione drew her wet hands away from Fleur's still pulsing organs and moved them to rest on her belly as Hermione hugged the witch from behind and brushed her long hair out of the way so she could plant tender kisses all over her neck. Fleur could barely stand her legs still shaking as Hermione whispered sweet things in her ear. </p><p>Fleur brought a trembling hand to her still erect cock and began stroking it lazily panting a little as she milked a few more spurts of her seed into the sink. Hermione had forgotten Veela's climaxes took a little longer than most to round off properly so she just held Fleur close and let her finish herself off enjoying the erotic sight of Fleur pleasuring herself in the afterglow of her too powerful orgasms.</p><p>While a very pleasing and hot sight to witness Hermione felt a little annoyed with herself that she had let Fleur spill her seed into the sink rather than on her face as Veela seed was incredibly good for the skin. Hermione laughed when Fleur first spoke of such things seeing it as Fleur just trying to coax Hermione into more willingly taking Fleur's load on her face and breasts not that Hermione needed much persuasion for such things in the first place she loved to be 'painted' by Fleur as it were. It simply made her feel dirty used and hot. However, Hermione had looked up these supposed 'rejuvenation' properties of Veela seed and found that Fleur had been telling the truth.</p><p>Veela seed along with Veela Blood, Veela tears and even Veela feathers were highly sought after ingredients for potions and for sources of academic study. They were all hard to obtain as most full blood Veela disliked being asked for these things and were too prideful to just hand over anything to any random stranger who asked them. Fleur was only a quarter-blood Veela but all her natural assets also contained magical properties making them very valuable and useful and all Hermione had to do to collect anything was simply ask. </p><p>Fleur and Hermione had even role-played as a 'healer' and patient once as Hermione had stroked Fleur off using a surgical glove and collecting her seed in a little flask, the causal detached nature of that session had been very exciting for both of them and Hermione had looked great in Healer robes and had excited Fleur greatly making the 'extraction' as they had referred to it in that little session only take a few minutes. Hermione had brewed a very powerful skincare potion later that week and had been getting used out of it since.</p><p>"You've ruined the dishes again already," Hermione observed with a chuckle finally speaking again pulling herself out of her thoughts before making a sarcastic tutting noise. Fleur let her hand fall from her now fully spent and deflating member and gave Hermione a playfully push.</p><p>"Bitch...it's your own fault!" Fleur cried trying to catch her breath spluttering in mock outrage as she scooped up some of the now milky dishwater and splashed it at Hermione who just barely managed to jump away from Fleur and allow most of it to miss her.</p><p>"Ew! Hey! that's not fair,...oh...Fleur..." Hermione trailed off laughing heartily then pointing at Fleur's crotch and noting that Fleur's softening dick was hanging rather amusingly out of her knickers her dress also bunched up a little and tucked into the waistband making Fleur look rather undignified. Fleur looked down with a semi-embarrassed smile and began righting herself as Hermione stepped forward and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Is this going to be a regular dinner time occurrence? Fleur asked but before Hermione could answer she spotted something out of the corner of her eye and let out a terrified gasp, Fleur barely had time to look out the kitchen window and see what the problem was before Hermione pulled her down below the counter with her. A little old lady was standing on the pavement outside with her dog staring directly into Hermione's kitchen window with confusion etched on her face.</p><p>"Oh Merlin...she saw all that didn't she...you wanking me off into the sink and...oh no," Fleur began firing off random words in French before covering her mouth and Hermione had reached into her back jeans pocket for her wand biting her lip.</p><p>"I'm more concerned that she saw you transforming into your Veela form...well nothing for it but another oblivation I guess? I'm the Minister of magic so we don't really need anyone's permission to do this I think...right?" Hermione asked a little unsure and looking for Fleur to seemingly tell her this was the right call. Fleur had simply nodded her cheeks still burning red before she leaned forward and gave Hermione a little peck on the cheek to strengthen her resolve. Fleur pulled back and Hermione grinned at her seeming ready to do what she needed to.</p><p>"We're really going to have to learn to close the blinds when we do things like this 'ermione..." Fleur had sighed before they took each other's hands and apparated outside just behind the little old lady and her dog taking them both by surprise. Fleur froze the dog with a body bind curse while Hermione tackled the little old lady into a nearby bush as gently as she could also hitting her with a body bind curse and getting ready to modify her memories so she forgot everything about this unfortunate walk she'd taken with her dog this evening.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry about this," Hermione had said giving the old lady an apologetic smile before casting the memory charm.</p><p>*******</p><p>"Let's hope we don't have to Obliviate Pansy or Daphne this evening," Hermione said pulling herself out of her thoughts about the other night and the kitchen shenanigans finding Fleur was busy casting a life-detection charm again seeing if their long-awaited guests had returned to Pansy's office yet.</p><p>"No she's still not back...oh can't we just start already? I'm so horny I could shag you, Pansy, and Daphne and still be ready for another round," Fleur declared haughtily, pouting as her detect life charm displayed to herself and Hermione that Pansy and Daphne were not yet back in her office.</p><p>"Patience Fleur and I'd appreciate it if you could stick to shagging me and me alone? I'm sure Pansy and Daphne will tend to each other once they get back...besides don't you think the anticipation makes everything better?" Hermione asked leaning back and resting her rear against the front of her desk as Fleur folded her arms in annoyance.</p><p>"It's rare for Veela to take one mate for life 'ermione...you are ever so greedy to keep me all to yourself like this...but if it makes you happy and all you wish is for those to watch then so be it," Fleur said sarcastically as Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I'm selfish not to share such wonderous creature with every witch I know...but I'm just kinky like that I suppose," Hermione joked as Fleur moved back over to her shaking her head.</p><p>"I'll never understand why you like having your undersecretary watch you or listen in on us and not come join the fun properly...also are you sure she doesn't realise that you know she's spying? or figured out that you charmed Fred and George little extendable ear invention to work both ways?" Fleur asked raising a doubting eyebrow while moving to sit on Hermione's desk right next to her.</p><p>"Well Pansy never was awfully bright...but she's sweet...well kind of...well better than she was back at school anyway but she still has her head in the clouds most of the time. I doubt she would never have the foresight to think that maybe she is being played, to high of an opinion of herself you see," Hermione chuckled smiling wryly.</p><p>"You willing chose to allow such a person to work for you? what on earth for 'ermione?" Fleur questioned her tone rather abrasive shaking her head still not understanding Hermione's reasonings behind Pansy's appointment as her undersecretary.</p><p>"Well I'll be honest it's rather petty really but I enjoy having my former teasing taunting school bully under my thumb and she does a good job in fairness. Takes all my messages and keeps everything on schedule. Though her filing could be better and she did slip up easily today just letting you waltz into my office with those fake papers but I'm still whipping her into shape give me time," Hermione said winking at Fleur who rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes but what about all the perving on us? Why do you like this so much?" Fleur asked sighing seeming shocked Hermione had skipped over this most vital detail.</p><p>"Well we all have little quirks that just work for us don't we? I admit it, it gets me hot to think that Pansy and Daphne get off on watching me and now you as well... it's all in good fun right? None of us are hurting each other and...you like it too don't you? I mean you didn't seem all that mad about those muggles who keep accidentally catching us at it while we're at home?" Hermione said a sly look in her eye and Fleur couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"Okay...maybe I like putting on a show and having others see that you are my witch...it is kind of sexy," Fleur said a contemplative look on her face and Hermione beamed ear to ear.</p><p>"I like letting others know I'm you're witch too," Hermione said leaning over and planting a kiss on Fleur's cheek making the French witch squirm around as she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p>"Careful 'ermione you are making me feel tender...if you want us to give Pansy and Daphne a show worth watching I need to stay a little bad-tempered or I could end up making love to you instead of fucking you. There's a very key difference, you know? Making love is soft and gentle and sensual and really hard to bear witness to... I mean it's boring for an audience. However fucking is hard and rough and almost demands spectators," Fleur said and Hermione burst out laughing almost crying with happy tears she was so tickled by this statement.</p><p>"Okay, I'll lay off the sweet stuff a little while then...we can make love afterward if you are capable of it?" Hermione said wanting to make sure that Pansy and Daphne saw some tenderness and aftercare in the epilogue of their 'performance' sort of speak. </p><p>"Oh 'ermione... I'm a Veela, I can go from sunrise to sunset...and you know this," Fleur said giving the witch a wink and Hermione chuckled as she did have the first-hand experience of those claims.</p><p>"So anyway...When did you first learn Pansy was watching you...or us I should say?" Fleur questioned her curiosity about the odd situation still not fully abating as she wished to know more about the little short dark-haired witch with the sharp features that she would be performing for. </p><p>"I had some suspicions she might like me even back at school, all that teasing and how she would randomly slap my arse on the way out of class. Oh, she was a nightmare back then, still, I must say I did eventually grow to find her nonsense somewhat endearing. She could be spiteful and harsh but sometimes she would be sweet to me when no-one else was around, pay me strange backhanded compliments most of which revolved around my backside and how large it apparently is," Hermione said shaking her head and giving a wry smile as Fleur listened keenly appearing just a tad envious.</p><p>"Nothing happened between you back at Hogwarts though? She was always on the arm of that awful Malfoy boy?" Fleur asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she pried for more information.</p><p>"No nothing ever went further than her clumsy attempts at flirting, crass jokes, and the odd grab at my arse however when Daphne got in my ear about giving Pansy a job and she got herself under me as my secretary I noticed she hadn't changed much in certain regards. I caught her eyeing me up sometimes, checking out my arse when I'd bend down to pick something up or looking down my blouse during meetings, that kind of thing," Hermione laughed and Fleur had gone very stone-faced.</p><p>"I hope she knows you are spoken for and that all those things are my job now," Fleur said trying to be playful but a hint of true envy shone through and made Hermione chuckle.</p><p>"Yes don't worry Fleur she's with Daphne and she knows I'm with you, just about the only people who do are her and Daphne...and maybe some of those muggles if their repressed memories come back," Hermione said biting her lip hoping her memory charm work had been up to snuff or else they could be in trouble one day.</p><p>"Well go on finish the story when did you know Pansy was spying through the little peephole of hers?" Fleur asked looking around Hermione's shoulders in the direction of the peephole in question.</p><p>"Well as her random staring continued, I assumed she must still fancy me little even though she'd been seeing Daphne for a few months by then. I decided to look around her office a little one day, I'm a little snoopy like that. Didn't see much out of place at first but then I saw a new painting hanging on her wall of the nude witch on a unicorn thought nothing of it at first." Hermione said giving another soft laugh before continuing.</p><p>"However, shortly after you and I started fooling around in my office and shagging in the little bedroom there. I got this unshakeable feeling we were being watched or listened in on. So I rooted around her office again and something just drew me to the painting and I saw the nude witch on the unicorn was pointing at herself and winking at me and looking a little coy. So I moved over and lifted the painting down and I discovered that peephole. Naughty crafty little Pansy was still up to her old tricks...and as I said, it just really turns me on so I let her get away with it, is that so bad?" Hermione asked giving Fleur a playful nudge trying to goad her a little to make sure she was, as she had so quaintly put it earlier, in a 'fucking mood'.</p><p>"Well, I think I understand...I suppose it's not so bad to have an audience but she better not get any ideas about you, she can watch but no touching," Fleur said her voice still green with jealousy very clear to be heard and flashing briefly in her sharp blue eyes. Hermione had to suppress a giggle Veela, even quarter blood Veela as it transpired were rather the territorial sort. Hermione liked it though, she loved to feel so desired and like she was essential to Fleur and that the French witch cared about her so deeply.</p><p>"Don't worry I've only ever had eyes for one witch..." Hermione said softly leaning into Fleur and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"Good...but hey, watch the sweetness," Fleur said simply and pointedly but Hermione caught the brief glimmer of glee in her eyes before she returned her expression to be cooler and more neutral once again.</p><p>"Anyway, Pansy is head over heels for sectary Greengrass, who she should be trying to convince to join her watching us as we speak...I think sharing this little voyeuristic pass time together should only strengthen their bonds, don't you?" Hermione said beaming ear to ear and Fleur snorted shaking her head.</p><p>"If you say so...you English witches are so strange," Fleur muttered that last part under her breath but Hermione still heard it and narrowed her eyes Fleur getting an easy rise out of the witch, as usual, going for digs at her nationality always seemed to get Hermione riled. Fleur loved teasing her with notions of French superiority in everything from food and drink to magical and sexual ability and indeed the sizes of French libraries compared to English ones, oh that got Hermione going every time. </p><p>Then there was the 'berets are sexier than any English headwear' debate that had raged between them. Fleur had eventually gotten Hermione a lovely pink beret for Christmas just past to prove how wonderful they were. Hermione hated to admit it but she thought she looked great in it and evidently Fleur thought so too and even shagged her while she wore the beret and nothing else, on more than one occasion.</p><p>Hermione recalled Fleur had been pounding away into her in the living room holding her up against a wall her beret struggling to stay on her head as she was taken harshly next to a small drinks cabinet. They had been going at it so hard that they'd knocked a bottle of wine to the floor smashing it.</p><p>"Oh... it's only some Spanish wine...no great loss," Fleur had commented her French superiority extending to other nations had amused Hermione and she grabbed Fleur around the waist and pulled her closer back into her eager for the witch to resuming her vigorous thrusting. Hermione tried not to give into Fleur's little prods about English life these days but sometimes she just couldn't help getting a tad irate and today was one of those occasions.</p><p>"As if there aren't any voyeurs in France," Hermione said a little snappily after a moment finally firing back at the 'strange English witches' remark but Fleur didn't respond merely grinning to herself before changing the subject.</p><p>"Are your parents all set to have Christmas dinner with us tomorrow? I hope they aren''t upset my parents won't be spending the day with us but you know mother, she hates traveling at the best of times let alone during winter," Fleur said sighing a little mournfully.</p><p>"Yeah they'll come over about twelve, Sorry we can't all just apparate to your parent's village but the idea terrifies my parents and they think the Floo network is dangerous as well and since all muggle transport was booked up there wasn't much I could do, Sorry Fleur," Hermione said frowning knowing Fleur had wished both families to get together, at last, this year.</p><p>"Sorry twice in one sentence so very English," Fleur chuckled and Hermione hit her a playful slap for the dig.</p><p>"You will of course wish to cuddle on the sofa and watch all those Disney films after dinner?" Fleur asked sounding a little uninterested by this idea a scowling Hermione nodded her eyes narrowing a little.</p><p>"Yes! Granger family tradition! Don't see why you look so miffed...I don't get all sulky when you make me watch all those creepy scary films," Hermione said pouting a little and Fleur snorted.</p><p>"For someone who has faced down so many dark forces in the real world you sure are a little scaredy-cat sometimes 'ermione," Fleur said sarcastically and Hermione gave her a shove in annoyance.</p><p>"It's just you like all that occult stuff and they make witchcraft out to be inherently evil muggles shouldn't continue to reinforce such harmful stereotypes about witches," Hermione said speaking in her posh speech giving voice as if she was giving a lecture and Fleur just giggled.</p><p>"Oh come on we'll watch Suspiria, Carrie, and Blood on satans claw this year, I'm sure you'll see its all harmless spooky fun, with strong powerful super natural women....with lots of bush and tits," Fleur said with a sly wink knowing Hermione would pull her face out from Fleur's chest and dare to actually look at the screen during all the gratuitous nudity in the films Fleur enjoyed.</p><p>"Well maybe we could check out one or two of them," Hermione said a cheeky grin appearing on her lips.</p><p>"Well that's settled then Disney movies for when you're parents are over and horror for when we see my mother and father," Fleur said and Hermione nodded seeming to think this was fair enough though she hoped Mrs and Mrs Delacour would be in bed by the time they were watching any of thse racy films.</p><p>"I really am sorry we couldn't get everyone together this year," Hermione said softly taking Fleur's hand and giving it a small squeeze.</p><p>"Oh not to worry 'ermione, we'll go see them on boxing day, anyway it's not me who is desperate for this little reunion it's Gabrielle. You know she misses her big sister whom she loves so dearly and can't live without," Fleur said sarcastically and Hermione burst out laughing. Hermione wondered if Fleur's younger sister was still smitten by Ginny a tiny crush that driven Fleur insane considering how Fleur had been treated during her stay at the burrow back when she had been guarding the family. As if reading Hermione's mind Fleur quickly turned the conversation onto the very red-head witch in question.</p><p>"Have you spoken to Ginny lately?" Fleur asked a tiny bit of steel entering her voice and Hermione groaned, Ginny and Fleur had never seen eye to eye and Ginny was still deeply suspicious of Fleur and often resented how much time Hermione spent with the French witch instead of splitting her time more equally among the various magical departments at the ministry.</p><p>Hermione tried her best to make sure wizarding sports were taken care of as best as she could and that the Holy-Head Harpies the team Ginny was now a key chaser for would have their stadium repair budget increased as soon as possible but Ginny still thought it wasn't good enough. Hermione didn't wish to get into another row about Ginny with Fleur so responded as vaguely as possible.</p><p>"Ginny's...just Ginny you know," Hermione said as Fleur rolled her eyes, Hermione decided to give the witch a little juicy morsel information to hold off her temper and continued.</p><p>"I mean she's been complaining a little that Harry keeps saying she...um 'rides her broom more than she rides him' this last while," Hermione said going a little red as she still found it a tad awkward to think about Harry and Ginny doing anything sexual. She wasn't sure why, maybe just because Harry had been her dearest friend growing up and it was just strange to hear about. Fleur seemed to delight in this information a little smirk on her face.</p><p>"She needs to be careful never let your lover leave home hungry or horny...it leads to disaster every time," Fleur mused and Hermione snorted enjoying this sentiment before she recovered her composure.</p><p>"Oh come on now, things aren't that bad it just a little hitch I'm sure they'll work it all out over Christmas while Harry and Ginny have some time off," Hermione said confidently though Fleur looked less sure.</p><p>"Those poor Weasley women...I fear all the heat from their firey red hair has cooked their brains to a crisp and driven them all into a vicious state of ill-temperament from which they seem incapable of recovering," Fleur sighed and Hermione did her best to hold back a laugh.</p><p>Fleur really hadn't ever forgotten how badly Ginny and Molly had acted while she had been a guest at the burrow all those years ago when she'd been assigned as a guard to the family while she'd been undergoing her Auror training. Fleur had changed her career path after the war of course and had chosen to return to France only to soon return to England as an ambassador for the French ministry who were keen to have someone to observe this firey up-start rabble-rouser of a Minister known as 'Hermione Granger'.</p><p>"Molly and Ginny are just a bit...slow to warm up to new people don't be cruel," Hermione said fighting the smile off her face in an attempt to disguise the slight amount of amusement she had felt due to Fleur's grudge. She was pretty justified in feeling some animosity as Ginny and Molly had really gone overboard with their treatment of the french witch and Hermione hadn't been very kind herself so she understood Fleur's inability to let it go just yet.</p><p>"I'm not being cruel 'ermione I merely state things as I see them, no more no less. There must be something that drove those red-headed monsters to hold such unnecessary ill-will towards me. How they could ever think I'd have a mind to steal Harry or anyone else out from under them when a witch such as 'ermione Granger was in the same room I'll never know," Fleur said sweetly raising I hand to Hermione's hair and stroking it tenderly. Hermione felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body and felt a strange desire to sing all of a sudden but she managed to contain herself as Fleur moved swiftly along into more serious matters.</p><p>"Oh no there I go again, too soft, I must cut it out soon...you are still sure you want things rough?" Fleur asked turning to look Hermione in the eye to make sure she hadn't any doubts and the Minister for Magic nodded confidently.</p><p>"Yes, I want you to be totally dominant, put me in my place while I act outraged at such harsh treatment...really degrade me make me feel...used," Hermione said her breath hitching as she spoke these words a quiver going down her spine and heat rising between her legs that made her squirm in excitement.</p><p>"What if Pansy and this Daphne think you are in real trouble.... won't they barge in here to rescue their beloved Minister from the wicked Veela?" Fleur asked sarcastically a certain seductive glint in her eye as her hand found Hermione's thigh and squeezed lightly making Hermione shudder in pleasure.</p><p>"Well...Pansy has changed a little but she's still not that brave and I'm hoping she and Daphne will be far too preoccupied with their hands down each other's knickers to contemplate stopping the show," Hermione panted her cheeks glowing red now.</p><p>"You want dirty talk, of course?" Fleur questioned casually her hand moving a little further up Hermione's thigh.</p><p>"Merlin yes," Hermione said trying to steady her breathing, swallowing hard as Fleur leaned in to kiss at her neck.</p><p>"In French or English?" Fleur asked with a soft laugh, her fingertips dancing softly on Hermione's trembling flesh.</p><p>"Both...Pansy doesn't speak French but Daphne does...she can translate...somehow all those filthy things you say sound so much sexier in French they make me so..." Hermione trailed off and gasped as Fleur's hand palmed at her damp burning heat through the black pant-suit trousers she was wearing almost making her throw her head back in bliss.</p><p>"...Wet?" Fleur offered finishing Hermione's train of thought for her, her voice laden with lust.</p><p>"Oh, f-fuc..." Hermione looked like she was about to explode so Fleur drew her hand back in flash leaving the younger witch shuddering on the edge.</p><p>"Careful Minister...don't want to ruin the show early now do we," Fleur teased as Hermione scowled at her for a moment giving her a hard shove for getting her so worked up.</p><p>"Yes that's it get nice and mad...oh you'll play this role perfectly a wonderful little actress," Fleur cooed pinching Hermione's cheek making Hermione grit her teeth which seemed to tell Fleur there was no actual acting happening anymore and Hermione was just truly ill-tempered. Fleur decided to cool her down a little as they didn't want to start off clawing at each other as soon as Pansy and Daphne showed up, it would be a better performance if there was a slow build. Fleur put an arm around Hermione and gave her a little squeeze, Hermione pouted and half-heartedly tried to shake her off but Fleur held her close.</p><p>"I'm only playing 'ermione, let's continue with the rules, yes? The safeword is the same as always?" Fleur asked sweetly and Hermione nodded her eyes getting a little misty as she reached back behind her and picked up a framed photograph and stared at it lovingly before blowing it a kiss. It was a picture of Hermione laying around in the Gryffindor common room on the sofa with Crookshanks her cat resting on her Belly as she lazily stroked him.</p><p>"Crookshanks," Hermione said a little sniffly before blowing the cat a second kiss. Fleur wanted to roll her eyes, she wasn't a big cat person, maybe it was the Veela in her birds and cats rarely mixed after all. Still, Fleur restrained herself for Hermione's sake knowing the girl missed the wicked little creature something terrible.</p><p>"I'm sure he'd love to know that you invoke his name during such...blissful interactions a wonderful way to memorialize him," Fleur said trying not to laugh and Hermione set the picture back on her desk and gave Fleur a sharp glare for a second before letting a smile cross her face as she seemed to see the funny side.</p><p>"It is kind of...amusing isn't it using him as our safe word...oh I just miss scratching him behind the ears and stroking his belly..." Hermione sighed leaning her head into Fleur's shoulder for comfort.</p><p>"Well, you can scratch behind my ears and stroke me now..." Fleur said cheekily and Hermione snorted with laughter.</p><p>"So what else...shall we run through what exactly you want me to do? Restraints? I've modified your desk already look," Fleur said tapping Hermione's desk with her wand and at the front corners of the desk two sets of shackles appeared that would keep Hermione nicely locked up.</p><p>"Yes...I like the idea of not being able to get away from you," Hermione said in a breathy voice admiring the nearest shackle stroking it with a finger looking as if she was imagining stroking something else. Fleur beamed and moved along with her mental list.</p><p>"You wanted a mouth gag...one of those metal ring ones yes? Well, I have one just sitting right over there in my bag...there will be no biting from you Minister," Fleur giggled and Hermione nodded growing increasingly excited as she envisioned everything clearly in her head.</p><p>"So then I will have rough sloppy oral sex with you? Cock only...or will I be sitting on your face after?" Fleur asked a devilish glint in her eye as she spoke so calmly and frankly about such things.</p><p>"Just that lovely Veela cock please...well to start maybe during the aftercare we can... sixty-nine on my desk and lap at each other?" Hermione suggested and Fleur nodded her agreement.</p><p>"Yes very good...but alas we are getting ahead of ourselves a little...so after I use your mouth were shall I finish?" Fleur asked and Hermione took a second before managing to pant a reply.</p><p>"D-down my throat please," Hermione said looking very red in the face now and quite ready to just jump on Fleur early again.</p><p>"I can certainly do that...also you want me to rip you blouse open with magic...twist those lovely pink nipples...and for the grand final?" Fleur asked her eyes lighting up as Hermione's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red than ever.</p><p>"I want you to bend me over my desk and...bugger me," Hermione said her heart rate quickening as she said the words swallowing the lump in her throat, the sheer idea of it all making Hermione a tad dizzy with delirious excitement and some slight anxiety. She and Fleur had yet to explore that region of Hermione's body but both were eager to try it.</p><p>"Yes, I can manage that my love..." Fleur said in a sultry tone eyes shimmering with impish glee and loving warmth. Hermione looked deeply exhilarated hearing Fleur agree so quickly and too calmly just lay out all their plans like that in such a casual fashion. However, there was a slightly nervous look in Hermione's eye too.</p><p>"I know I said to be properly rough with me and to really go for it but just when you start off...with my bottom, can you go slow...just this is all...um uncharted territory sort of speak...I've used cleaning charms on myself and everything and I was toying with myself back there this last few weeks to prepare but I've never had anything as large as...well you..." Hermione rambled off chuckling and looking to her feet shyly as Fleur just beamed at her.</p><p>"Maybe I should star by teasing you a little with an object, maybe one of..." Fleur trailed off and let a glint enter her eye as she spotted a candy cane resting in a sweet jar on Hermione's desk.</p><p>"Oh no Fleur Delacour you're not putting a candy cane up my rear! Merlin!" Hermione snapped flushing worse than ever and giving Fleur a shove as the French witch pouted.</p><p>"Spoil sport...oh I'm only playing, don't worry I'll take good care of you. I'll be so, so gentle in the beginning...we'll stick to verbal humiliation at that point to keep up the act for dear Pansy and Daphne...would you like me to use a lubrication spell...or shall I prepare you with my tongue? You were always so kind as to lavish my behind with your delightful little tongue, 'ermione.... I'd like to repay you," Fleur said still effortlessly casual as if she was discussing something mundane as the weather. Hermione looked up eyes going wide opening and closing her mouth unsure what to say as Fleur just smiled at her enjoying seeing her get so awkward.</p><p>"Well...I...your tongue would be lovely...but you getting down there and licking my...well... it's a bit to submissive for your role isn't it?" Hermione asked looking a tad heartbroken as she made this realisation.</p><p>"Not necessarily you could act like you dislike such treatment, say how you think it's filthy and degrading to be touched there? So Pansy and Daphne get the idea... though I will have to briefly remove your gag so you can protest," Fleur said laughing and Hermione's eyes lit up as she very much liked the sound of that and nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Let's do it that way then. Oh...I also want hair pulling and spanking and...oh Merlin," Hermione had to stop and fan herself as she looked like she might pass out of she kept imagining such delightful things. Fleur laughed heartily enjoying Hermione getting so overstimulated and nodded along to every request. When Hermione was finished her list of requirements at long last Fleur leaned across to kiss Hermione's burning hot forehead her wet lips lovely and cool helping Hermione relax again.</p><p>"Calm down now, don't want to get all hot and bothered before our audience arrives or they might have no show to see," Fleur joked and Hermione took a few deep breaths and got a hold of herself.</p><p>"Just to clarify you still want all the cuddling and kissing afterward? Then we go down on each other" Fleur asked rubbing her thumb in soft little circles delicately on the back of Hermione's hand.</p><p>"Of course! I want Pansy and Daphne to see that it was all just a bit of fun and that we have a wholesome loving relationship underneath all the rough kinky stuff," Hermione said and Fleur grinned.</p><p>"Sometimes I wish we could rush through the sex just to get to the cuddling," Fleur mused sighing longingly and Hermione snorted.</p><p>"Is that going to be your excuse if any...um premature accidents happen?" Hermione asked looking to be holding back a lot of laughter as Fleur drew back her hand from Hermione's narrowing her eyes at her lover and looking rather dangerous for a moment.</p><p>"That happened one time and wasn't to be mentioned again! I told you already the first time I was with you...it had been a little while since I'd done anything with anyone and I wasn't used to my new Veela equipment as of yet. You were just so wonderful and attractive when I saw you take down that awful Bellatrix at Hogwarts in the final battle, the way you stood over her with your foot on her chest. I was so turned on when I tackled you into that broom cupboard I just couldn't control myself," Fleur said a rare blush on her cheeks as she recalled her first time with Hermione.</p><p>"Oh no...there it is 'that' look again," Fleur said pouting as she gave Hermione an irritated little shove with her shoulder.</p><p>"What look!" Hermione cried pushing Fleur right back and trying not to look as pleased with herself as she had a moment ago.</p><p>"The same one you had when things ended so early...that 'I must have the greatest cunt in existence' look...so smug and prideful," Fleur said acting more annoyed than she was as Hermione couldn't help bursting out laughing at that statement.</p><p>"Oh you're one to talk about being smug and prideful Fleur Delacour...but okay I admit it, It was huge ego boost. I felt wonderful rush to be able to finish a Veela so quick on my very first try,'like wow I must have a killer muffin...um sorry ahem 'cunt' I'm allowed to be a tiny bit prideful surely?" Hermione said blushing a little as she managed to use such vulgar language something that she wasn't that attuned to but had been growing more and more fluent in since falling for Fleur who was a very gifted verbal filth merchant as it were, especially when speaking in her native tongue.</p><p>"I suppose a little pride never hurt anyone...besides I was just pretty happy you were so accepting of me and my Veela body to be worried about performance issues...some witches would think I was lesser than them...or find me to be..." Fleur trailed off and Hermione quickly reached for her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.</p><p>"No one else gets to decide who you are Fleur only you...if other witches don't like it that's their problem, no matter what you'll always just be Fleur to me, feathers or no feathers, bird head or no bird head, Veela cock or no Veela cock," Hermione said proudly a glint in her eye and Fleur beamed at Hermione and held her hand up giving it a light kiss.</p><p>"You've sent my heart all a flutter Hermione...I think you need to offset this and make me mad again... let's get back to how quickly things finished the first time I was with you shall we?" Fleur said and Hermione snorted with laughter.</p><p>"Best three minutes of my life Fleur Delacour...besides you seem to forget things went a lot better that night back in my dorm remember?" Hermione said softly leaning closer to Fleur with apologetic eyes letting the witch know she had only been teasing her and being playful.</p><p>"Yes, yes we did have fun...oh I need you again right now I can't wait much longer...are you sure we have to wait for those two? they are so slow...I want to put you in these lovely shiny shackles already," Fleur groaned a wave of lust washing over her all of a sudden as she grabbed Hermione one hand behind the Minister's head the other clutching her hip strongly as she administered a heated passionate kiss. Hermione almost gave in and was about to let Fleur push her back onto her desk and have her way with her when she came to her senses.</p><p>"Woah there...save it for the show...come on we've been planning this so long...just a few more minutes I'm certain!" Hermione said placing hand on Fleur's chest and firmly but not ungently pushing the older witch back from her as they both panted for air recovering from the kiss.</p><p>"Fine...but you better watch out 'ermione I'm so pent up I might ruin your lovely cunt for quite some time" Fleur snapped in a haughty tone crossing her arms, her temper back where she had wanted it.</p><p>"Ah hey remember arse only today! No um...'cunt ruining' for you understand?'...besides you know I don't like contraceptive charms or the potions and their side effects, and that only leaves muggle methods and we haven't got time to source anything like that," Hermione said giggling and Fleur let out a petulant playful little groan.</p><p>"Oh don't you want little perfect blonde-haired little Veela babies with me 'ermione?" Fleur asked sarcastically pouting and Hermione chuckled again.</p><p>"One day...but not today...would you want to tell our children they were conceived as part of some kinky shenanigans in my office that we let our co-workers watch?" Hermione asked eyes going a little wide in fear as she imagined the prospect and Fleur nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Point taken...arse only you kinky little witch," Fleur said winking at Hermione whose cheeks flushed a little under her partner's seductive tone.</p><p>"Also... I want you to leave me on the edge after you're done with my backside...and make me play with myself to finish off...it'll be so humiliating....and can you call me that special thing," Hermione said her eyes almost glazing over again as she discussed this depravity and Fleur chuckled her good humor returning.</p><p>"You mean call you Good..." Fleur was cut off as Hermione covered her mouth with her hand looking distraught.</p><p>"Don't say it now! You know what it does to me, save it for the end of our session," Hermione pleaded taking away her hand as Fleur rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.</p><p>"Okay, I'll try to save it...My you're really into this whole mistress pet thing aren't you 'ermione?...surprised you don't want me to step on you again or something too," Fleur joked remembering one time Hermione had made Fleur make special use of her toes.</p><p>"Actually that's not a bad idea...put that vibration charm on your foot again and rub my twat with the sole of your foot and press your toes into my clit...oh I'll just explode," Hermione said breathlessly as she thought of this new plan and Fleur groaned.</p><p>"Do I have too?...my foot always feels so funny I'll get all ticklish and likely fall over, I won't look like much of a tough strict mistress then now will I?" Fleur sighed and Hermione merely put on some mock puppy dog eyes and Fleur let out a cry of exasperation but quickly nodded her head.</p><p>"Yes, Yes...Okay 'ermione, I'll give you all of it just the way you want... but in return I want you to put a picture of us next to you and Crookshanks, deal?" Fleur said softly and Hermione bit her lip looking unsure causing Fleur to frown slightly unsure what the issue was with this small request. Hermione quickly reached for the older witches' hand and tried to explain her reluctance and waylay any argument.</p><p>"I'd love that Fleur...only I have to wait a few months till these trade negotiations finish up before revealing our relationship. If the French ministry found out I was shagging their ambassador they'd try to use it against me and make the deal worse. A soon as its all said and done I'll take you out wherever you want to go and we won't have to hide from the Daily Prophet or anyone else and I'll show everyone what you mean to me! You'll have that picture right over here, I'll look at it every day!" Hermione said squeezing Fleur's hand eyes swimming with tenderness and Fleur couldn't help smiling.</p><p>"I understand 'ermione...you'll finally come to the beach with me too? I know you worry about the Daily Prophet getting shots of the Minister of Magic in a bikini but what if I promised to hex anyone with a camera who comes anywhere near us?" Fleur asked giving Hermione a playful push making the witch snort with laughter.</p><p>"That sounds great...I'll never understand why those clowns at the Prophet are so eager to snap me with very little clothing...I might introduce new laws to fight against salacious photography in the wizarding world," Hermione said an evil little grin on her face.</p><p>"Oh but we'd look so good on the front page together and everyone would see that you are my witch and all those thirsty readers drooling over Minister Granger would realise they have to give it up at last!" Fleur said a small glimmer of envy in her eye.</p><p>"What? I'm pretty sure no one is drooling over me...well aside from You...and Pansy and maybe Daphne," Hermione said trailing off as a few other names popped into her mind of witches she had caught casting an appreciative eye over her once or twice.</p><p>"Oh don't pretend you don't know every witch in this country wants to take the great 'ermione Granger to bed," Fleur said a slight hint of envy clinging to her voice again. Hermione just gave a quick dismissive shake of her head rolling her eyes.</p><p>"That's not true...you're grossly overestimating my appeal, do Veela enjoy imagining things? You seem rather prone to it?" Hermione said sarcastically even as certain memories came flooding back to her that did in fact slightly reinforce what Fleur had stated. Hermione had to admit there were a few occasions on which she noted a number of her witch acquaintances had made flirtatious comments during meetings or on casual gatherings or social events.</p><p>Hugs that went on a beat longer than they should. Smiles filled with affection, longing glances, tender touches of her arm, soft compliments. Then there were all the requests to dance. Hermione recalled one party in which a rather large number of wizards in attendance got rather miffed with her as their dates all abandoned them one after the other to request a dance with Minister Granger.</p><p>'No, I'm reading too much into this, those witches were only trying to get on my good side, that's all, right?' Hermione thought biting her lip a tad nervously and Fleur let a satisfied smirk creep onto her face.</p><p>"Ah so perhaps I don't have an overactive imagination at all...is that what you are thinking now 'ermione? I know for a fact that I certainly didn't imagine the way that strange little blonde editor of that crazy magazine was looking at you last week and how she demanded to conduct her interview while sitting in your lap!" Fleur said narrowing her eyes at Hermione who seemed shocked and rather dismayed that Fleur had somehow borne witness to Luna's interview. Her door had been a-jar so it wasn't impossible Fleur had glanced a few moments of their interaction.</p><p>"Oh that was just Luna being Luna she isn't exactly known for her understanding of boundaries or personal space, she thinks people open up to her more if she keeps things casual by sitting on their knee," Hermione said frowning as she realised how bad it all sounded and Fleur rose a doubting eyebrow.</p><p>"Well I have never heard of such a thing, again you English are so very strange...are you sure you didn't just like having that cute little behind nestled warmly in your lap?" Fleur asked envy clinging to her every word as Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"No! It's not like that...Luna's just very affectionate and...touchy-feely...she's like that with everyone...besides did you overhear everything? A lot of the interview was a heated debate, we both bickered and got rather wound up, nothing romantic or untoward was happening at all!" Hermione said her voice going a little high as she found herself frustrated by Fleur's assertions.</p><p>"Yes, I did notice the combative nature of the discussion...but you rather seemed to be enjoying yourself 'ermione...you always did like 'spirited intellectual stimulus' didn't you?" Fleur said a small smirk on her lips now as Hermione couldn't help grinning herself then noting the change in tone in Fleur's voice as it became playful again.</p><p>"Well, what can I say maybe I do enjoy a good verbal joust with somewhat irritating blondes who like getting on my nerves," Hermione said sarcastically shuffling closer to Fleur on her desk and taking her arm tenderly forcing the French witch to break into a wide grin.</p><p>"I shall tell Luna you said that," Fleur said in a little sing-song voice and Hermione gave her a playful slap before leaning her into the older woman's shoulder.</p><p>"Is there anything else we're forgetting about this little plan?" Fleur asked trying to make more idle conversation to pass the time.</p><p>"Um..don't think so, unless...you wouldn't want any music playing while we go at it...to set the mood or anything, I'm sure I have a Tina Turner record around here," Hermione said getting very excited looking towards the old record player off to the side of the cluttered bookcase behind her desk.</p><p>"No...I don't think we need to hear 'Simply the best' during this encounter 'ermione...I'm not sure it matches the atmosphere we want to create for dear Pansy and Daphne," Fleur chuckled and Hermione pouted.</p><p>"I guess not..." Hermione reluctantly agreed slumping her shoulders.</p><p>Fleur sighed after a moment of silence as she looked at her wristwatch again and cast the life detection spell once more aiming towards Pansy's office next door and as ever groaned in annoyance as it clearly showed no one was present.</p><p>"I simply can't wait any longer that's it, I'm taking you on this desk right now 'ermione," Fleur snapped swirling around to grab Hermione by the shoulders and force her backward but the Minister of magic held her ground and forced Fleur away laughing at the woman's impatience.</p><p>"Oh please Fleur just another five minutes...why don't we discuss some other things we want to do...to tide you over for a little while?" Hermione offered and Fleur pouted but gave a sharp nod as she sat back down on the desk next to Hermione, though she folded her arms and looked a bit sulky as Hermione launched into a few more suggestions of the none-musical variety for their session.</p><p>"Remember that thing you do with my ears....you couldn't do some of that today?" Hermione asked eyes swimming with excitement at the notion and Fleur's playful attitude quickly returned.</p><p>"You mean this..." Fleur asked casually reaching for Hermione's ear and rubbing the lobe between her finger and thumb before pulling a little hard making Hermione squirm around in pleasure and draw her legs close together.</p><p>"Y-yes...ahhh...stop!....their sensitive you'll finish me already if you're not careful," Hermione panted pulling her head away from Fleur just in time before the wonderful sensations the ear pulling was giving her could drive her over the edge. Fleur did stop her advances for a moment but lust hung heavy in her gaze and Hermione wasn't sure she could give Pansy and Daphne their five minutes after all. </p><p>Fleur gave Hermione a mini heart attack as she launched herself at her ear again nipping at it affectionately and letting out a small primal growl. Hermione shuddered in pleasure but managed to get the perilous situation in her knickers under control even as Fleur began whispering to her in a raspy husky voice that once again threatened to drive all Hermione's willpower to delay their coupling from her.</p><p>"You are so very cruel 'ermione Granger to tease me like this...do you have any idea how hard...and indeed, wet you make me," Fleur said her breath licking warmly at the tender skin just behind Hermione's ear, her positively seductive tone bathed in that haughty french lilt setting Hermione core ablaze yet again her heart thundering away like mad. Hermione squeezed her slick thighs together in an attempt to stave off her ever-growing desires. However, the sensations she created from the frictions of her knickers shifting around as the fabric tried to stay clinging to her pulsing damp hole served only to invoke another wave of unabashed pleasure to course through her. </p><p>Fleur keenly observed the tortured expression on Hermione's face savoring her frustrations knowing she would soon break the witch and that this show would get on the road with or without those troublesome undersecretary's. Fleur allowed a wicked grin to spread across her lips a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made her appear like a bird of prey about to pounce on a little field mouse.</p><p>"I...I...I love it when you talk like that Fleur Delacour. Have I ever told you just how delightful your accent is... it's like if sex was a voice...so self-assured, cocky confident powerful sly...just irresistible," Hermione panted rambling off this confession seeming to have almost lost all chances of being able to hold off from being ravaged by her lover any longer.</p><p>It was at this crucial moment a noise sounded from next door and Fleur grabbed up her wand casting the detect life charm which displayed two shadowy pink figures through the wall of Hermione's office as Pansy and Daphne arrived at last.</p><p>"Just in time," Fleur whispered giving a sharp wave of her wand her robes falling away from her body leaving her in a matching lacy blue set of knickers and bra before the witch hurriedly grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and forced her down onto her knees in front of her desk. Fleur next set about putting Hermione's wrists in the shackles before binding Hermione's ankles with ropes from her wand so that they were tied and she couldn't kick out while down on her knees.</p><p>"Showtime... let's get sweaty I suppose," Hermione whispered winking up at Fleur who merely grinned before harshly grabbing Hermione by her hair and scowling down at her a vicious look in her eye as she got into character right away.</p><p>"Do you like the improvements I made to your desk Minister...Fight all you want you're going nowhere! now open up that big mouth of yours," Fleur said loudly as Pansy and Daphne could be heard scrambling towards their peephole on the other side of Hermione's office wall.</p><p>********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, quickly Daph we're missing it...Bloody nerdy ginger twat and his potion vials, he ever mentions those to me again and I'll shove them up his arse side-ways!" Pansy cried dragging Daphne down along with her onto the purple cushion she had set down early. They were both red-faced and very flustered as they got into a comfortable position to spy on Fleur and Hermione at long last having finally ditched Percy.</p><p>"It was quick thinking though wasn't it...telling him he needed to meet with the head of the potion vials commission when no such thing exists, he'll be wandering around aimlessly for hours," Daphne chuckled before pressing her eye up next to the peephole along with Pansy. Both witches eagerly getting their skirts off and hurridly sliding a hand down each other's knickers ready to enjoy the show.</p><p>"Oh get the door Daph I forgot to lock it," Pansy panted licking her index finger as Daphne took up her wand and gave a casual flick of her wrist aiming her wand at the door without looking and a familiar and distinct click of the lock echoed around the office.</p><p>"Remember Pansy deep breaths...no hyperventilating I don't want you passing out on me, you hear," Daphne chuckled beginning to work over Pansy's damp hole stroking along her slick outer lips with her slender delicate finger.</p><p>"Yes, thanks mum...I'll be fine now shush! I can't hear what's going on..." Pansy gasped her sarcasm being lost amongst the shock and thrill of Daphne's tender touch but she managed to keep her eye at the peephole keenly observing the lewd goings-on next door.</p><p>"oh Merlin Fleur's down to her knickers already...such lovely perky tits, Yes she still has the Santa hat on and Hermione has hers back too...oh I cant wait to watch the baubles bounce," Pansy noted sighing happily as she pinched at Daphne's clit making her girlfriend groan.</p><p>"Her tits are almost as lovely as yours...nipples almost same shade of pink I think, though elf hats would be cuter" Daphne stated softly with a smile curling a finger inside Pansy making the witch jump slightly and gasp out with desire.</p><p>"You like mine best? Really Daph? You're not just saying that because you have to, are you? Well agree to disagree on the hats though," Pansy said a huge grin on her lips.</p><p>"I mean it...actually get yours out I might want to suck them in a second...yeah never mind the hats, look at what Fleurs doing to herself," Daphne cried excitedly as Fleur stood proudly in front of a chained Hermione absentmindedly rubbing the tip of her wand against her nipple as it grew erect. She looked co cool calm and collected totally in control but with an air of mystery around her. She was utterly captivating.</p><p>Those wide-set, half-closed sharp blue eyes, a wave of slivery-blonde hair and a quiet but strong, invisible energy that one might mistake for sleepiness, or disinterest, yet Fleur was clearly being deliberate in her actions and presentation of herself knowing full well what she was doing and the effect she had on her captive audience. </p><p>Pansy and Daphne devoured her with their eyes both of them delighted by her flawless body, strong and athletic in build but completely feminine(aside from the bulge in her knickers) She was so pale her skin seemed to glow a little, she was almost angelic and small floating halo above her head would not have been out of place if it wasn't for the devilish intent and hunger that grew in the French beauty's eye as she watched Hermione.</p><p>She was still for a time just admiring the kneeling and bound Minister of magic who was glaring up at her silently seeming to have given up her arguing for the moment. To think she was supposedly the most powerful witch in Britain yet here she was at the mercy of the French Ambassador. Pansy couldn't help smirking enjoying the heat on Hermione's cheeks her embarrassment and anger at being subdued like this plain to see and then Fleur spoke again at last drawing Pansy and Daphne's attention back to her.</p><p>"I'm going to take you so hard this evening that even Luna Lovegood will make more sense than you from this day forward...oh you're going to get lust drunk on Veela cock and thirsting for Veela twat too," Fleur said softly in a cadence that was rather quaint despite the actual words she was saying. Hermione stayed quiet but her anger was still plain to see as Fleur continued to try and provoke a response.</p><p>"I'll take your mouth first, it's ever so pretty....but such big teeth too," Fleur commented stepping closer to Hermione her small breasts bouncing nicely as she did so. Hermione opened her mouth to snap back her teeth a sensitive topic for her but she realised she had given Fleur what she wanted and tried to close her lips shut tight again but Fleur was on her in a flash sticking a finger inside enjoying her warm hot cavern.</p><p>"Yes practice on this first....that's it, suck it 'ermione," Fleur whispered and Hermione seemed to fall victim to Fleur's silky voice and fierce blue eyes for a moment and actually did as she was bid and pulling her head away and spitting out Fleur's finger.</p><p>"No, no that won't do at all," Fleur said looking dangerous now as placed her hands on her hips looking like a strict school mistress for a moment, her toned body really being shown off by the stance.</p><p>"She's really well built, isn't she...I didn't know she was so muscular, bet she could throw me all over the place," Pansy sighed happily as Daphne continued to gently and rhythmically finger her though she increased her speed as she heard Pansy's praise for Fleur seemingly having a fire lit under her.</p><p>"I've been working out too recently you know...I could look like that...I'll be able to pick you up like you weighed nothing soon Pansy," Daphne said a small tinge of envy in her voice as she noted how much Pansy seemed to enjoy how strong Fleur was.</p><p>"Well I can't wait for that Daph," Pansy said chuckling pressing her thumb harshly into Daphne's clit before doing little circles around it causing Daphne to grunt and increase the pace of her own fingers. into Pansy's wet inviting heat.</p><p>"Ah now no biting Minister, suck my fingers properly...or I'll have to get you to play with another new toy of mine," Fleur said reaching a hand towards Hermione's mouth again with two fingers this time just as the witch had gritted her teeth giving Fleur a dangerous warning look. Fleur seemed unphased and kept advancing an evil little smile on her face.</p><p>Hermione growled at Fleur this time and moved to snap at her fingers, Fleur let out a small squeal and tore her hand back as Hermione's teeth found nothing but air missing the tips of Fleur's fingers by half an inch. Fleur seemed pleased at the outburst laughing heartily to herself.</p><p>"Oh so the lioness does have teeth...well since you won't behave, you leave me no choice," Fleur said sarcastically seeming delighted Hermione had given her the excuse for what she was about to do next. Fleur gave a wave of her wand drawing a strange object from her bag straight into her hand that looked like a metal ring bound in black leather straps.</p><p>"I wanted one with pink straps as I know that's the kind of thing you like but alas this shall suffice for today," Fleur said with a giggle advancing on Hermione with a predatory glimmer in her eye.</p><p>"Don't you dare try and put that in my mouth Fleur Delacour I swear...arghhh" Hermione was cut off and started making muffled gurgling sounds as Fleur fixed the ring-gag into Hermione's mouth leaving it wide open and gaping neutralising the threat of her teeth. Pansy swallowed hard as she stared at Hermione's cavity, now wide open for Fleur to go deep inside its wet warmth.</p><p>"Oh that's hot," Pansy exclaimed her quim clenching down on Daphne's fingers as she moved to push two of her own into Daphne's ready and waiting hole making the witch sigh in blissful glee.</p><p>"Fuck yes," Daphne agreed, going harder with her own fingers now eyes firmly glued to the peephole. </p><p>The ring gag was obscenely stretching Hermione's lips to such a degree tiny cracks were appearing on her skin at the corner of her mouth. Pansy couldn't help but smirk thinking back to all the sly digs she had made to Hermione over the years about her having a big mouth, this served to make Pansys twat tighten again around Daphne's fingers that were still pumping steadily inside her as they both watched the depraved show before them.</p><p>"I'm boiling up this is so damn good isn't it Daph? Hermione Granger on her knees bound in chains with her mouth wide open...just waiting to be used," Pansy cried shaking with lust as Daphne vigorously fingered her seeming equally as excited by this development with the ring gag and being spurred on by her girlfriend's words.</p><p>"I've always wanted to see Granger like this...she was always so in control loud and bossy...but look at her now...so helpless...oh yes Pansy play with my arse," Daphne panted as Pansy's thumb pressed into Daphne's pucker out of nowhere making the witch convulse a little before she went back to work on Pansy.</p><p>"Oh that's it...press harder on my clit," Pansy whispered breathily as she and Daphne both went harder on each other as the scene before them got racier and racier.</p><p>Fleur stroked Hermione's cheek gently as she continued to make muffled unintelligible protests. Fleur only chuckled and beamed down at Hermione moving to let the furious witch's hair down out of its ponytail letting it hang messily in its normal unruly bushy state.</p><p>"Oh much better mon chéri...wilder, sexier...like a beast," Fleur giggled tangling her delicate fingers through strands of Hermione's silky brown hair stroking them tenderly, and sighing to herself in satisfaction. Some of Hermione's hair clung wetly to her red cheeks, neck, and damp chin that were coated with sweat and also drool that was flowing freely from the wide-open maw.</p><p>"You look filthy...what a messy witch, if wizarding Britain could see their glorious leader now what would they say...oh my," Fleur said tutting which infuriated Hermione who tried to squeal but couldn't manage with the gag restricting her. Fleur upped her anger again by blowing her captive a kiss.</p><p>Hermione pulled against her restraints trying to lunge at Fleur but to no avail only serving to make a metallic rattling and clinking sound echo around her office. Hermione groaned and tried to splutter more insults as Fleur stood back folding her arms looking rather smug, admiring her handy work.</p><p>"Oh oui, tell me all about it Minister," Fleur said sarcastically as Hermione's cheeks burned red hot in embarrassment and anger as she tried to shout a third time at Fleur but could do nothing other than making garbled moaning noises as the ring-gag caused her to drool worse than ever the more she tried to talk.</p><p>"So hot..." Daphne groaned slipping a second finger inside Pansy. Pansy whimpered in pleasure and leaned her head harder into the wall trying not to fall over as she kept her eye glued to the peephole keenly observing the scene with bated breath along with Daphne.</p><p>"This is all fine right?... Hermione agreed to this? They are just playing right?, just it looks... very rough?" Daphne questioned biting her lip as she saw what seemed to be true fury and a harsh intensity burning in Hermione's normally soft and warm brown eyes.</p><p>"Yeah...well, I mean they've never tied each other up or anything before that I heard but I'm sure it's all fine, probably...I think," Pansy panted trying to reassure Daphne that the scene before them was consensual and all above board but now that she thought about Hermione did look really mad. </p><p>Pansy and Daphne both seemed to allow any growing qualms they might have had with the situation dissipate almost immediately as Fleur drew her wand down Hermione's chest cleanly slicing open her blouse and also severing Hermione's bra. This allowed her breasts to bounce free in a mouth-watering fashion. Hermione didn't look one bit pleased and tried to shout something that sounded close to 'you better reparo those'!</p><p>Daphne set about pumping her fingers harder into Pansy and Pansy in turn redoubled her efforts toying with Daphne's breasts.</p><p>"Sweet merlin she's got a cracking pair, oh I knew she was stacked," Pansy groaned greatly enjoying Daphnes renewed vigorous efforts to satisfy her.</p><p>"Now there is a wonderful sight..." Fleur said her eyes feasting upon Hermione's bared chest before she reached a hand downward and roughly twisted a nipple making Hermione cry out in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.</p><p>"Are you sure you won't sign the trade agreement?" Fleur asked sarcastically knowing the witch had no way of answering as she twisted Hermione's nipple further. Hermione defiantly shook her head eyes alive with white-hot fury again as she tried to roar at Fleur but again merely drooled and spluttered a little worse as the ring-gag as ever kept her silenced.</p><p>"Such an attitude won't get you far minister...oh well I prefer it like this honestly by the time I'm done with you you'll sign anything I put in front of you. Now, let's give you something useful to do with that big smart mouth of yours hmmm?" Fleur giggled hooking her thumbs into her knickers and swiftly lowering them to her ankles. </p><p>Pansy and Daphne both felt their breath hitch at the same moment as Fleur stepped out of her knickers and folded them neatly placing them on Hermione's desk. Daphne and Pansy were in awe as they saw Fleur's Veela cock for the first time proudly extending from above her slick feminine sex just above her clit surrounded by neatly trimmed silvery blonde pubic hair as shiny as the hair on the french witchs head.</p><p>"That's...that's..." Daphne panted unable to draw her eyes away from Fleur's member or get the correct words out.</p><p>"Pretty damn big," Pansy said finishing Daphne's sentence for her. Both witches had very little experience with viewing anything phallic that wasn't a sex toy as neither had ever had much real interest in pursuing boys, they liked cocks well enough but it was those awful wizard things that came attached to them that had prevented Pansy or Daphne ever viewing many. Fleur's was pretty and seemed to glow just like the rest of her it was strange how something so masculine could appear so feminine. Fleur's cunt also drew Pansy and Daphne's hungry eyes, wet pink and very neat as impressive as her other organ no doubt about it.</p><p>"Merlin...how much fun must it be to have both? How could you ever choose what to play with at any given time? Talk about double trouble," Pansy whispered to Daphne who snorted.</p><p>"Almost sounds like you'd fancy having a shaft of your own Pansy," Daphne said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Well, there are spells and potions for that kind of thing right...I'll look into it sometime," Pansy said eagerly as got her fingers moving again inside Daphne who also returned to her own motions slipping both fingers back into Pansy swiftly.</p><p>"Who says you're the one who'd be wielding this magic cock?" Daphne said a wicked grin on her lips and Pansy shuddered in bliss at the implication Daphne would be the one railing her in this hypothetical future situation.</p><p>"Hey...one thing though doesn't Fleur have any..you know balls?" Pansy questioned giggling as she noted the missing part of the French woman's Veela anatomy.</p><p>"Oh Merlin's sake I told you before Pansy, Veela have them inside their body! Next time I lecture you about magical creature physiology please pay some attention, yeah?" Daphne said giving Pansy a playful shove with her elbow. Pansy just snorted with laughter but soon fell quiet as Fleur advanced on Hermione who had gone wide-eyed as she took in the sight of Fleur's impressive tool. The French witch began lazily stroking herself right in front of Hermione's face the tip of her mighty spear just grazing the heat of Hermione's breath as it flowed out of her gaping defenseless mouth.</p><p>Fleur grinned standing tall her free hand on her hip looking imposing as she continued to casually jerk herself off, she took a step forward angling her cockhead up and away from Hermione's mouth surprising everyone present but herself. Fleur rested her slick cockhead against the bridge of Hermione's nose letting the beginnings of her pearly white seed coat Hermione's face. Hermione tried to turn her head away but this only served to help Fleur coat the rest of her forehead amplifying her degradation and making Fleur sigh in pleasure enjoying the friction of Hermione's sweaty forehead against her sensitive tip.</p><p>Fleur abruptly took her free hand from her hip and gathered up a great deal of Hermione's hair gripping it firmly she guided Hermione's gaping maw to the slick purplish-head of her pulsing cock and slowly pressed her large organ onto the witches reluctant tongue. The warm wet heat enveloped Fleur and made her grunt and cry out in French as Hermione involuntarily let her tongue move around the invader in her mouth trying to force it out. </p><p>This only served to make Fleur throw her head back and grip Hermione's head with both hands holding her steady in place as she enjoyed the velvety delightful little muscle dancing around her thick shaft as she forced her way further into the younger woman's mouth. Fleur continued to speak in rapid French as she began to buck her hips into Hermione's mouth trying to get deeper into the heavenly warm wet cavern.</p><p>"Oh, what's she saying Daph?" Pansy cried vigorously pumping her fingers as Daphne did the same the pair eager to get each other off on this twisted scene.</p><p>"oh, yes Hermione you love my huge cock in your mouth don't you...this is all English witches are good for choking on French Veela meat...you were crying out for me to do this to you this whole time, don't lie," Daphne recited essentially riding Pansy's fingers at this stage.</p><p>"F-fuck..." Pansy muttered gritting her teeth feeling herself get closer to the edge but not wanting to reach her peak just yet before they'd really seen anything. Fleur shoved inside until Hermione's cute nose was pressed into her neat shiny silvery pubic hair having the witch take her into her throat. Hermione gagged and spluttered a great amount of drool falling from her abused mouth as Fleur held herself in place revealing in this newfound tightness seeming to not care much if Hermione could breathe at the moment or not. </p><p>Hermione began to try and pull her head backward but her desk was right behind her and she had nowhere to go so she tried twisting her head to the side and thrashing about a little. This seemed to only delight Fleur further as Hermione's attempts to force her out of her mouth only appeared to grant her great pleasure. Then to seemingly show how utterly powerless Hermione truly was and to get it across who was in charge here Fleur pulled her cock back a little before ramming herself straight back into the witchs throat. </p><p>"Come now, you must know to breathe through your nose 'ermione? deep and steady that's the way to do it, I understand this is a little different than lapping at my cunt but you'll soon get the hang of it...you are the brightest witch of your age after all," Fleur said switching back to English a wicked smile on her face as Hermione narrowed her furious eyes up at the witch angry tears running down her cheeks. </p><p>Fleur didn't like this insolent look and decided to draw herself backward again and shove herself right back into Hermione's mouth yet again with a gleeful sigh of pleasure. Fleur once again flipped into french as she steadily pumped into Hermione's mouth for a while at a leisurely pace seeming to want to savor her time with ministers mouth a little and Daphne once again translated as best she could trying to keep herself from coming while also cheekily trying to push Pansy over the edge.</p><p>"Such a perfect tight throat, this is like having my own living sex doll...I might have to keep you bound like this all night Minister," Daphne said repeating Fleurs latest taunting of Hermione. The minister of magic looked like she could spit feathers, well if it wasn't for the fact her mouth was preoccupied by a large prick at the moment. As Fleur increased the speed of her thrusting Hermione began to struggle and gag again but Fleur kept both her hands on her head holding her firmly in place steadily fucking her face as deep and roughly as she could with every powerful thrust.</p><p>Hermione coughed and groaned, spluttering gagging, and gasping for air but Fleur gave her poor mouth and throat no quarter, Fleur's utterly blissful face combined with her hitching breath told the story of what was about to happen. Her thrust grew deeper and deeper with every thrust and suddenly she began to tense after each stroke gripping Hermione's hair harsher than ever and she began firing off more raspy French through gritted teeth as ever Daphne repeated it for Pansy.</p><p>"Yes, 'ermione oh I know you love my Veela cock right down your throat you will swallow everything that I give to you understand?" Daphne panted herself and Pansy groaning at these words as continued to push each other closer to their end both sets of their fingers absolute blurs between the other's legs.</p><p>"Here it is, hot Veela seed all for you 'ermione....ah-yes!" Fleur cried switching to English again giving one final hard thrust and holding herself deep in Hermione's clutching warm throat unleashing her load, stumbling forward slightly unsteady legs as she pushed Hermione head back into her desk with a dull thud. Even after she was done and was stood panting red-faced and sweaty recovering from her explosive orgasm Fleur did not withdraw from the damp wet heat of Hermione's mouth and kept herself pressed deeply inside her hips against Hermione ready sweaty face making sure she did indeed take everything she had to give, every last little drop. </p><p>"There we go Minister, it's a crime to waste Veela seed you know, ah now use that lovely little tongue to clean me," Fleur said with a giggle as she drew her hips back slightly so the head of her cock left Hermione's throat and moved to rest on her tongue. Hermione glared up at the witch but seeming, at last, to have lost some of her firey defiance Hermione did begin to swirl her tongue around the shaft and tip bathing Fleur's cock as she requested. </p><p>Pansy and Daphne had collapsed into each other still shaking from their own orgasms, barely able to keep their eyes open as they sighed and groaned and kissed at each other's necks lazily caught up in the haze of their climax missing a few moments of the show next door in their stupor.</p><p>"That was...oh Merlin," Daphne said wrapping her arms around Pansy and cuddling her as the other witch giggled.</p><p>"Hope you're ready for round two, Fleur seems like she is far from spent," Pansy said pulling back briefly kissing Daphne's forehead before both witch returned their eyes to the peephole their hands now absent-mindedly stroking between each other's legs working their soaked, tender, red raw cunts ever so gently towards a second climax already.</p><p>Fleur who was still holding herself in Hermione's mouth as the witch made use of her tongue moved a foot between Hermione's legs and pressed it into her crotch stimulating her through her dark pant suit bottoms and underwear visibly making the younger woman shudder. As Fleur pressed harder Hermione’s body spasmed and she thrashed around with a loud and choked moan around the Veela prick still inside her mouth. Fleur hastily took her toes away wagging a finger at Hermione in a mocking fashion.</p><p>"No Minister you don't get to finish yet, I was just making sure you were indeed enjoying yourself...oh so very close to the edge you must have really enjoyed taking me down your throat, typical slutty English witch I suppose," Fleur taunted finally retreating from her gaping cavity with a satisfied groan her cock slick and shiny after Hermione tongue bath. Fleur surprisingly took up her wand then and removed the ring gag in Hermione's mouth dropping it to the floor. </p><p>Hermione wasted no time in relaxing her jaw and closing her mouth to dull the ache from having her mouth held open in the same position for so long. Hermione panted and spluttered taking deep gulping breaths all the while eyeing Fleur furiously and silently as she seemed incapable of speech just yet as she tried to recover. Fleur had the audacity to pat Hermione's head like she was an obedient pet.</p><p>"Well done 'ermione," Fleur said in a mocking sing-song voice again as if speaking to a dog or something. Hermione gritted her teeth and turned up her nose at Fleur still breathing deeply and trying to regain her earlier pride, Fleur took a few steps back tilting her head to one side eyeing Hermione closely noting that she was shifting about awkwardly on her knees clearly trying to stimulate herself having obviously enjoyed Fleur's foot earlier more than she would admit.</p><p>Fleur just watched for a time in perfect silence smirking, idly stroking her still very hard slick shaft maintaining it at full hardness as she appeared to wait for something.</p><p>"Well," Hermione said sharply and pointedly speaking at last her nostrils flaring and Fleur's devilish grin grew wider.</p><p>"Well, what?" Fleur said sarcastically enjoying Hermione's irritation immensely still casually stroking herself.</p><p>"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Hermione demanded through gritted teeth, Fleur advanced on her again a predatory glimmer in her eye now.</p><p>"Ah one taste of Veela cock and you've changed your tune...again I should expect no less of you English witches, always gagging for it," Fleur chuckled moving a hand toward Hermione's red sweaty face and brushing some of her hair back off her face. Hermione did not take the bait this time and stewed in silent indignation.</p><p>"Okay, so I fuck you and you sign the documents yes?" Fleur asked and Hermione gave a short sharp nod and Fleur beamed from ear to ear. The French witch retrieved her wand from the floor and freed Hermione from her wrist restraints but left her ankles tied for the time being. Hermione soothed her sore wrists with a gentle rubbing looking up at Fleur awaiting instruction still biting her tongue and refusing to give the older woman the satisfaction of lashing out.</p><p>"Before I let you up, you will swear to obey my commands no complaining no kicking no biting so on and so forth," Fleur said with a giggle and Hermione nodded again but it wasn't good enough for Fleur this time who pressed her wand under Hermione's chin to force her to look up at her.</p><p>"Say it out loud, I will obey Lady Delacour," Fleur said in that same mocking sing-song voice from before, Hermione's nostrils flared again and her eyes swam with anger but she did respond.</p><p>"I swear I will obey you...Lady Delacour," Hermione said slumping her shoulders in defeat.</p><p>"Oui! très bon, 'ermione," Fleur said giving Hermione another head pat. The minister of magic tried to keep a look of disgust on her face but this time Fleur treatment of her seemed to put a small smile on her lips just for half second luckily for both witches Pansy and Daphne were occupied kissing at that moment and didn't pick up on Hermione's little slip and her love of being praised accidentally causing her act to fall away for a second. Fleur freed Hermione of her last bonds as well as her torn blouse and bra roughly pulling them away from Hermione her softness vanishing again like a flash as she began ordering the younger woman around once more.</p><p>"Now bend over the desk and pull down your trousers and knickers leave them bunched around your thighs," Hermione tentatively moved into position and slowly did as she was told revealing her lovely arse and glistening pink cunt surrounded by a mass of unruly dark curls to Fleur as well as Daphne and Pansy who were paying rapt attention again. </p><p>"I knew it would be like a jungle down there, didn't I tell you Daph?" Pansy giggled pressing the tip of a finger against a very sensitive spot deep inside Daphne making the witch grunt out a barely coherent reply that Pansy didn't quite catch she was too busy getting an eyeful of Hermione to pay much attention anyhow.</p><p>Hermione left her trousers and underwear around her knees and bent forward as she had been told. Fleur who was still jerking herself off looked the witch up and down with an appreciative glint in her eye, Fleur advanced on Hermione rubbing the tip of her throbbing cock against Hermione's slick and ready entrance before drastically changing course slipping her cock up between Hermione's love lum arse cheeks and into her crack nuzzling the tip against her impossible tight pucker. Hermione's head went up right away and she looked over her shoulder scandalised.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot to ask do you like anal sex 'ermione?" Fleur said winking at the witch who moved to push Fleur away but the Veela was on her in a flash holding her down.</p><p>"Ah you were warned about such actions, must I shackle you again?" Fleur said holding Hermione down against her desk.</p><p>"No...but this...we had a deal!" Hermione cried out eyes bulging as she gritted her teeth again.</p><p>"Yes that we did, I fuck you...you sign the documents..only I never specified which hole...now please do relax so you can enjoy this as much as I will," Fleur said and Hermione spluttered in fury.</p><p>"Relax she says! I'd love to see you relax when someones about to shove something that big up their bum, you vicious Veela bitch!" Hermione shouted and Fleur merely chuckled.</p><p>"Temper, temper 'ermione...do I have to get the ring-gag again?" Fleur asked and Hermione's anger seemed to leave her right away.</p><p>"Oh please not that awful thing again I hate it...I'll take it up the arse, just please don't put that thing in my mouth again," Hermione pleaded eyeing the ring-gag on the floor with disdain.</p><p>"fair enough...still I prefer not to hear more insults from you at the moment so I will have to do something about that mouth of yours...ah yes this is perfect," Fleur cried happily as she spotted her blue knickers resting on Hermione's desk where she had left them early. Hermione at Fleur in confusion and before she realised what was happening Fleur had grabbed up her lacy knickers scrunched them up into a ball and forced them into Hermione's shocked wide open mouth making them into a gag of sorts.</p><p>"Now we can begin," Fleur sighed as Hermione groaned against her new gag but got back into position and bent over her desk sticking her bum out.</p><p>"Eager now are we? That's what I like..reach back and spread your cheeks for me," Fleur ordered and Hermione did as she was told though she muttered something rude against her gag as she did so. Pansy and Daphne were once again furiously fingering the twats off each other the idea that their boss was about to be buggered in front of them sending their arousal to insanely high levels.</p><p>"Oh Pansy, I'm sorry but I simply have to sit on your face right now!" Daphne cried grabbing the witch next to her by the shoulders and forcing her onto her back.</p><p>"Hey but I want to be able to see anything! Daph...." Pansy was cut off as she was smothered by Daphne's cunt as the witch sat on her face and began to hump her face wildly deciding to go for a ride as she pressed her eye back to the peephole.</p><p>"Oh I'll bloody described it to you now get to work...ah yes right there," Daphne sighed reaching back with one hand to continue to toy with Pansy's clit as best she could.</p><p>Fleur was taking a long good look at Hermione's anus admiring the tight little hole before she spat onto it making it twitch before proceeding to massage in the lubricant, she knew, of course, this would not make Hermione slick enough and she would have to lap at Hermione's bum with her tongue for a good while to fully prepare her but at the moment Fleur was just trying to put on an enticing erotic show for their audience.</p><p> Fleur was keen on impressing upon the voyeur next door just how tight Hermione's forbidden hole was and was intent on making them a tad envious. Fleur pressed her cock head against Hermione's tight ring of muscle again her saliva helping her make more progress than before but not much, Fleur grunted in frustration that she couldn't get deeper inside and Hermione whimpered in fear against her gag.</p><p>"You take the meaning of 'tight arse' to all new heights 'ermione...I guess there's nothing for it, I must lick you," Fleur sighed shaking her head acting displeased at having to engage in such a submissive act but Hermione quickly looked back over her shoulder managing to spit out Fleur's makeshift gag to voice her own protests against the act just as they had planned.</p><p>"Oh can't you just use a lubrication charm...the idea of your tongue down there... it's just wrong...Ew!" Hermione cried as Fleur chuckled and forced her knickers back into Hermione's mouth.</p><p>"I warned you about talking back or complaining," Fleur snapped before ging Hermione a harsh slap on the arse digging her nails into her flesh and leaving five little crescent moons imbedded in the witches flesh making Hermione grunt out in pain and obvious pleasure.</p><p>"If I say you will take my tongue up your arse you will take my tongue, If I say you will take my cock up there as well then you will take my cock and if I tell you to be quiet then you shall be silent!" Fleur said administering a series of hard spanks to Hermione turning her cheeks a nice rosy red. Fleur smiled wickedly as Hermione trembled and her quim started spasming her arousal running down her inner thighs dripping onto the floor.</p><p>"Oh yes so desperate for it...well then let me get on with it will you?" Fleur said haughtily before dropping to her knees and pressing her face between Hermione's cheeks starting to probe her warm wet little muscle into Hermione's resistant rear. Fleur spent a good few minutes feasting on Hermione's bum occasionally using her little finger to help loosen the witch up even further, Hermione lay flat against her desk groaning into her gag, her nipples hard enough to cut glass as the pressed into the hard wood. </p><p>Eventually, Fleur got back up off her knees admired Hermione's slick twitching and now slightly agape arsehole, and once more slipped her cockhead between the younger woman's two plump cheeks. Fleur began to slowly sink into Hermione's arse easing her way slowly forward, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt this unfamiliar sensation for the first time in her life. </p><p>Biting her lip Hermione clung to her desk her knuckles turning white almost instantly as Hermione held on for dear life as Fleur muttered to herself swearing under her breath in french and finally sighed out in joy and relief as her bulbous cockhead popped past Hermione's tight ring and she finally managed to sink deeper into Hermione clenching hole.</p><p>"I can't wait to fill you up 'emione" Fleur panted leaning over Hermione the overwhelming warmth and tightness almost enough to make Fleur lose her footing as her legs began to shake at the sheer pleasure and erotic nature of the situation. Fleur was worried she might finish early as they had joked about earlier so took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she held Hermione close for a moment still laying flat against her back as she began to kiss at her upper back in a surprisingly tender fashion that had Hermione moan Fleur's name audibly against her gag in an affectionate manner as she shuddered beneath her. </p><p>Fleur and Hermione seemed to realise their act was slipping so they quickly returned to their roles Fleur placing one hand on Hermione's shoulder firmly and her other on the girl's hip before starting to thrust forward hard into Hermione's arse till she was fully buried in the younger witch to the hilt. Hermione cried out her head rising off the desk slightly as she felt her bum cheeks resting firmly against Fleur her damp pubic hair tickling the witch slightly. Fleur was fully submerged in her unbelievable tight hole her warm fleshy walls milking Fleur for everything she was worth.</p><p>"Mon dieu...You have an exceptional tight wonderful arse 'ermione," Fleur grunted thrusting hard into the witch the desk beneath them starting to rock around the motion causing some books a folder of documents, and stationary to crash to the ground. Fleur was not deterred and just kept up pounding Hermione working up quite a sweat as Hermione once again held on for dear life all the while pushing back against Fleur to meet her thrusts evidently finding her own pleasure in this perverse act too.</p><p> Fleur drew back for a moment relishing every squeeze and clench of pleasure Hermione's spasming tight ring was providing her but it was Hermione's mournful sounding cry at the loss of the fullness she felt from the absence she felt from Fleur's withdrawal of her cock that urged the Veela to thrust back in once again.</p><p>"Oh so pretty when you beg for it, mon chéri," Fleur grunted redoubling her efforts and really going to town on Hermione rear this time. Hermione's eyes were bulging and she appeared to be threatening to roll back up into her head the undignified look plaster across her blissful face was really driving Daphne towards her third climax of the evening as she continued to ride Pansy's face and endeavored to go on describing the filth scene before her to Pansy who despite her protests now dutiful lapped away at her cunt.</p><p>“You love getting pounded thoroughly, don’t you, Minister Granger?”, Fleur grunted. Her pace had really gone up a gear into an all new blinding rhythm. Hermione felt her cheeks spread wider apart than ever and the large Veela cock went even deeper somehow. Hermione’s sweat-covered body reached a new high of arousal, she actually looked to be on the verge of coming just from having her backside railed with only the edge of the hard desk truly stimulating her clit. Every part of Hermione's core was singing in ecstasy as she neared her peak. Hermione could barely breathe with the gag and was reduced to rasping gasps, and muffled grunts and moans.</p><p> “Mmmm...mmm mmmmh. Fleuuuuur...fuuuk meeeee harderrrrrr”, Hermione cried out all of her defiance now gone as she was totally lost to pleasure and lust.</p><p>“I know, I know...you Love this Veela cock...you crave my seed. You are so close...but you will not finish before me”, Fleur purred and then Hermione could feel nothing but the brutal animalistic force of lust drunk Veela ravaging her back passage. Fleur stood up proudly after a few more moments of thrusting and dig her nails into Hermione's shoulder with one hand and did the same to her hip with the other as Hermione spasming arsehole finally received the thick ropes of Veela seed it was desperate for.</p><p> Fleur buried herself as deep as she could transform into her Veela form unable to stop it this time her wings bursting out from her back. Hermione let out a guttural cry to match Fleurs as she felt herself get filled up to the brim her tense muscles embracing the huge pulsating prick inside her. The intensity and sheer erotic dirty used feeling that welled up inside Hermione almost caused her to black out as she teetered on the edge of her own orgasm but was as of yet unable to reach it despite being agonisingly close.of his.</p><p>Hermione could feel the huge cock inside her swell and pulse over and over accompanied by a shouted "'ermioneeeeeeeeee" as Fleur just kept on flooding the minister with her release. As Hermione whimpered rather pathetically desperate for her own climax Fleur was unfortunately still lost in a blissful haze and unable to help she even recommence her thrusting all these were less harsh and shallow and showed a distinct loss of stamina.</p><p>“Oui, oh Oui, 'ermione, I love fucking your arse so hard. QUI!” Fleur cried seemingly having achieved Nirvana in the depths of Hermione Grangers sweet derrière. Hermione could only whimper in frustration and take it. Fleur at last pulled out of Hermione her Veela form fading and she shifted back into human but she still had a few ropes of her seed left which she stroked out of herself in a zealous fashion, energetically as she regained some of her composure aiming towards Hermione's doubled over form. The sight of Hermione still bent over her desk slick with sweat her arse slightly agape her cunt soaking and twitching with need it didn't take long for Fleur to have a second smaller release.</p><p>Fleur wound up decorating her backside with her second load, the gasping Veela blasted the last of her hot cream all over Hermione's flesh. Most landed wetly on her bottom, but a few shots arced upwards high enough to splatter innocently on her back and shoulders with a little even hitting her hair. Fleur knew she would be punished later for this when Hermione came to her senses but for now, she was too exhausted to panic too much about it.</p><p>"Talk about a white Christmas," Fleur said giggling to herself enjoying the awful pun as she tried to steady her legs and control her heart rate.</p><p>Fleur saw Hermione look back over her shoulder she was expecting a glare for her bad joke and her liberal painting of Hermione with her release. However, what Fleur instead saw was a look so pleading and desperate with need it shook Fleur's heart and she dove into action to help Hermione obtain her own release that she so very much deserved and was aching for. Not caring at that moment if she was breaking character or changing the script slightly the French witch rushed forward crashing against Hermione. </p><p>Fleur fell flat against Hermione's back almost bonelessly rather exhausted, kissing at the girl's cheeks, uncaring that she was covering herself in her own seed before she said those two magic words Hermione longed to hear softly right into her ear, that she gave a small sharp tug, her voice bathed in warmth and love.</p><p>"Good girl," Fleur said and Hermione simply exploded. Her head being thrown back, her legs shaking violently, her toes curling deeply into the carpet, her fingers digging into her desk as her swollen cunt spasmed and her arousal gushed down her thighs. She came harder than she ever had in her life. Fleur grabbed Hermione and squeezed her close in a tight hug kiss all over her back before she fell backward onto the floor taking a still shaking Hermione with her. They cuddled and caressed each other in a sweaty sticky heap on the floor passionately kissing.</p><p>"Very good girl," Fleur repeated and Hermione cried out the French witches name yet again as she was rocked by a series of smaller but still none the less delightful mini-orgasms as she tremble in Fleur's strong arms. They feel utterly still completely spent, just breathing listening to each other's heartbeat trying to recover, and enjoying the warmth of their lover's body. </p><p>"Well, 'ermione?" Fleur asked softly with a small giddy expectant look in her eye speaking again, at last, letting out a happy sigh enjoying the utter loving warmth and tenderness that had filled Hermione's big brown eyes.</p><p>"Vive la France," Hermione said with a grin stroking Fleur's cheek gently fingertips still a little shakey. Fleur laughed heartily pulling Hermione into a tight hug again.</p><p>"I bloody love you Fleur," Hermione said kissing at the top of Fleur's breast gently.</p><p>"I love you more mon chéri...Merry Christmas" Fleur said proudly beaming at Hermione.</p><p>"D'awwwwwww" Pansy and Daphne said in unison overwhelmed by the sweetness as they too held each other. The witches reached for their partner's hands holding them tight coming down from their own recent release both tearing up a little at the sudden affectionate nature Hermione and Fleur were displaying.</p><p>"See Daph, told you it was all in good fun, they love each other dearly," Pansy said kissing her girlfriend's cheek.</p><p>"Yeah...guess I'll pay you more heed from now on, you sexy little pervy minx...I love you Pans and Happy Christmas," Daphne said a little sniffly always very emotional after such sexual escapades, kissing Pansy on the tip of her nose.</p><p>"Love you too, you sappy bitch....happy Christmas," Pansy said rubbing at her damp eyes before diving on Daphne snogging the life out of her.</p><p>"Woah...careful Pansy or we'll be heading for round four...or five? Come on let's get dressed and find a shower...we absolutely stink of sweat and sex, Hermione and fleur might walk in here any second," Daphne said pulling back from Pansy gasping for air and grinning ear to ear before moving to get up when Hermione's loud and clear voice from next door made both witches freeze their hearts almost stopping.<br/>
<br/>
"I do hope you enjoyed the show ladies," Minister Granger said her lips pressed to the end of the extendable ear she had retrieved from below her carpet. Pansy and Daphne both looked back into the peephole to see Hermione and Fleur sitting up arms wrapped around each other looking directly into Pansy and Daphne's peephole giving them a small wave. Pansy and Daphne swallowed hard and looked at each other in disbelief.</p><p>"She...she did know...all this time... what's going to happen now?" Pansy asked fearfully grabbing a stunned Daphne's hand who was just sat open-mouthed unable to speak.</p><p>"I think you two best get dressed and step into my office...Fleur and I have decided we'd like to make these little shows an ongoing thing...but we'll need to set some ground rules and clear some things up," Hermione said turning to Fleur and beaming at her as the French witch nodded along and began kissing at her neck again. </p><p>"Weren't we supposed to finish this thing by sixty-nine-ing 'ermione...fancy giving those two a little close-up and personal performance perhaps," Fleur suggested her voice full of seduction proving that Veela were truly insatiable.</p><p>"Merlin...she wants more already... give me a second to catch my breath and my arse is still stinging, I need a short break at least...but let's see how those two react and I might be up for an encore," Hermione sighed leaning back into Fleur delighting in being held so tightly and gently rocked side to side by her lover.</p><p>Hermione chuckled to herself and mused about how she and Fleur were going to top the first day of 'Noël érotique' and what exactly lay in store for the other eleven days as she waited for Pansy and Daphne to enter her office looking forward to making the pair squirm a little, this was going to be fun.</p><p>*********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well done if you got through that madness haha hope it was okay? again comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time.</p><p> Also Just realising this is a bit long to be one chapter so might cut it up into 3 or 4 later at some point just didn't like carving it up when it was first posted will leave it like this for now. </p><p>Anyway thanks for reading Merry Christmas Happy new year bye for now! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>